Leave
by megalooch1
Summary: Sequel to "Stay." Life has a tendency of getting in the way of Jane and Maura's 'Happily Ever After'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After I finished up "Stay" I received a few requests for a sequel. I had no idea how I'd do that and was certain that I wouldn't. Well, here we are. If you haven't read "Stay", I recommend doing so. Otherwise, if you have, WELCOME BACK! This story will have a similar format and style. Chapter One is very short, it's sole purpose is to get the party started. Please review, I'd love to hear how you feel and whether or not to continue. Note: I do not own any rights to the show, characters, or anything related.**

The dim lighting provided by the candles on the starch white table cloth was just enough to highlight Detective Jane Rizzoli's features. The sharp angles and smooth planes of her face were slightly distorted with dancing shadows and something that looked like discomfort and concern. The quiet hum of the flowing conversation around her did nothing to quell the unease growing inside. These were her supposed friends. Her dark eyes evaluated each person around the table. Beautiful women and handsome men. Kind eyes would meet her own ever so often and she would force her thin lips into a fake smile.

Jane hated weddings. Especially weddings for people she barely knew. She wasn't always opposed to dressing in something a bit nicer than her JCPenny suits, but the tux that was strangling her now was a bit over the top. _I can not believe she got me into a tux. What's next, a three piece suit on Sundays?_ She laughed at her own joke, drawing the attention of the stranger next to her. The petite red head leaned closer, pressing her shoulder firmly against Jane's arm.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" The woman, no older than thirty, asked as her emerald gaze dove into deep mahogany. The black dress the young woman wore was nothing if not tasteless. Her ample bosom was barely contained, as was the look of disgust on Jane's face.

"Oh. No. Just keeping myself entertained." She brought a slender finger up to tap her temple a few times. At the look of confusion on the redhead's face, her attention returning to the married couple dancing in the middle of a glitzy grand ballroom. Her dark eyes kept scanning the room and trying to put names to faces. Jane only knew two couples at their table and the newlyweds. She cringed at just how little she actually knew about those individuals as well. She should know more. She should always know more.

Jane didn't handle it well when their was a lack of details. She didn't handle it well when she knew she was stuck in the middle of a bad decision. She shouldn't be there. They're were a million other things she should have been doing at that moment. Preparations to make, calls, paperwork, hell even painting. But instead she sat with a glass of champagne in one hand, and another full glass on the table waiting for her.

The recently united couple made their way from table to table, thanking each guest for coming and sharing in the special occasion with them. When they approached Jane's table she was the first to speak up. Desperate to feel like she fit in with this crowd. "Congratulations. Marie, you look absolutely gorgeous." She rose to give the woman in white a chaste kiss on the cheek. The plain ivory dress almost matched the pasty skin of the bride. Her frizzy copper hair was barely contained in a french twist. Makeup was applied lightly, accentuating her porcelain skin, but not giving her features enough distinction. The bride and groom were a unique match. After her up-close look, Jane then turned and extended her hand to the beaming groom. "You're a very lucky man, Rob. Make sure you treat her right." She forced a laugh at the tired phrase.

"I wouldn't dream of treating her any less than right." The handsome man in his mid-forties responded. His hair was thinning at the crown, but he kept it closely clipped so it was hard to notice. He was a stocky fellow, clearly a football player in his early years. The perfectly tailored classic tuxedo accentuated his broad shoulders. "I just hope that I'm lucky enough to find the kind of happiness you two have." He said with a slight nod to the blonde next to Jane.

"It's rare. So cherish it while you have it." Jane took a seat, silently letting the couple know they could continue around the table. She took a large sip of champagne in an attempt to moisten her dry throat.

_This is absolute torture. There's not a single person I want to speak to here. _She pushed her champagne flute aside. _I want a beer, pizza, and some Sesame Street with the little man. _

Her thoughts were constantly finding their way back home to her son. He shouldn't have been left. She wondered what he was doing and what kind of trouble he managed to get himself into. Bradley graduated from the terrible twos into the troublesome threes. Now he's progressing nicely into the fussy fours. A giant smile spread across Jane's face at the thought of his still chubby cheeks and quick wit. The bright light of her smile quickly dimmed as a tear made it's way down her own chub-less cheek. She recalled the way he asked her not to go. The tantrum that accompanied him begging her to stay. Her strong hand wiped the sign of weakness away. Delicate fingers quickly intertwined with her own.

"Are you ok?" Concern was written all over the beautiful blonde's face.

"Yeah, Teresa, I'm fine." A tight smile was forced. "Would you like to dance?" Jane stood and extended her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WELL! Ok. I guess I'll start with a thank you to followers, favorites, and all the reviewers! I wrote the first chapter with the intention of getting a strong emotional response, and I certainly got what I asked for! I just wasn't expecting so much anger and a few people even dropped the story before it really started! Hopefully curiosity gets the best of those readers and I get them back. Apologies for any disappointments. I just want y'all to give me a chance! Tough crowd! Anyway, here's an update to shed some light on the situation...some of you already guessed it. Remember, it's always about Rizzles. Please review and let me know if you still like me! Disclaimer: They ain't mine.**

**6 months ago**. 

It was one of those rare Saturdays that found Jane buried in cold cases and Maura buried in their warm bed sheets. Jane liked to think of these days as one of life's many cruelties. The fact that her wife got to spend the day playing with their son while she was stuck flipping through mind numbing paperwork just wasn't fair. When a small chiming noise came from the phone clipped to her belt she immediately jumped for it.

_Ding_

**I can't wait for you to get home. This big bed is awfully lonely without you, and Bradley is already getting tired so it'll probably be an early night for him...**

The three dots at the end of her wife's text made Jane's eyes dart to the clock on the wall. The department only needed her there until six._ Five-thirty._ She could survive another thirty minutes. She typed back her response:

_Taptaptap_

**What would you like to do? Watch a movie?**

A serpentine smile spread as she waited for Maura's response.

_Ding_

**Jane. You know exactly what I'd like to do.**

_Taptaptap_

**Documentary?**

_Ding_

**I'd like for you to come straight to our bedroom when you get home.**

Jane's eyes went back to the clock. It was physically painful for her to realize that only two minutes had passed.

_Taptaptap_

**Only if you wear that little purple cor-**

"Rizzoli!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh's voice echoed across the bullpen. Ebony curls bounced as Jane twisted her head at full attention. "My office NOW."

Jane quickly looked around, hoping that the faces of her fellow detective could help clue her in on what she had done wrong. Not one person could help. There wasn't a flash of sympathy or even an eyebrow twitch to be found. She slowly rose from her desk, silencing her phone as she shrugged her charcoal blazer on and made her way to her boss' office. She knew Cavanaugh didn't want to be there. He knew Rizzoli didn't want to be there, and judging by her wrinkled slacks and red T-shirt, she didn't care if he knew it. She closed the door as she entered and took a seat in front of his desk. She sat silently, waiting for an explanation or instructions.

"Rizzoli, you know you're my best detective, right?" Lt. Cavanaugh asked, looking everywhere but at the woman seated in front of him.

"Thank you, sir." She forced a reply that wouldn't give away her confusion or slight agitation at his question. Sweaty palms were quickly dried on creased pants.

"There's been a recent situation in Connecticut where several murders remain unsolved and the body count keeps rising." A small nod encouraged Cavanaugh to continue. The lead detectives in the case have reached out and requested our help."

"Ok." Jane say straight up. "I'd be glad to help. What do they need? Fresh eyes? They can send the files over."

"That's not what they're looking for." Confused brown eyes just stared at the older man, awaiting an explanation. "They've narrowed down their list of suspects. All evidence is pointing to an official of high socioeconomic status. There's a few politicians on the list as well as people involved in several charities."

"Then it seems like they've got things under control. What do they want with me?" Jane's patience were beginning to wear thin. She could feel like slight vibrate of her phone on her hip. Maura was waiting for her.

"All these suspects, all these power players know the police force. They're next step was going to be an undercover operation." He looked at Jane, hoping that she would figure out where this was going before he had to say the words. Today was not Lt. Cavanaugh's lucky day. "They want our best detective there by Monday."

It took a few moments for all the information to sink in and when it finally did Jane was on her feet. "I can't go to Connecticut the day after tomorrow!"

"This isn't a request, Rizzoli."

"What about Frost?! He can go! He's a damn good detective and he's not married with a kid!" She was ready to beg, barter, plead, whatever was necessary to ensure that she'd be going home to Maura every night.

"They need a woman."

"Sometimes he's more of a woman than I am! Do you see how well he dresses?"

"Detective Rizzoli!" The way he sounded out each syllable of her title let her know that there was no room for argument. She fell back into the chair with an audible thud.

"For how long?" She started to rub her temples with small circular motions.

"We don't know. There's a benefit on Tuesday evening that you're expected to attend. You need to be at the precinct Monday morning for a briefing and to meet your partner. Apparently she's being brought in from New York."

"Great." She grumbled through a tightly clenched jaw. Another buzz from her belt caused her to speak words that were intended to stay within her mind. "What am I gonna tell Maura?"

"I'm not sure, but please tell her I'm sorry."

Jane froze, wide eyes staring at her boss. "That won't help me at all."

Once Jane arrived home she went directly to Bradley's room. His blonde head was burrowed deep into a pile of pillows and blankets. His tiny toes were twitching in the booties of his footsie pajamas. They were the Spider-Man ones he got from Angela on his fourth birthday. The ones he hasn't been able to part with for the past month. Jane leaned in close and pressed her lips to his fuzzy head._ I miss the days of seven-thirty bedtimes._ Gingerly she stood and made her way into the hall. With quiet, uneasy steps Jane continued towards the master bedroom. At once she was excited and nervous. Early bedtimes with Maura were always a delight. Those extended hours of smooth skin and hushed giggles were the hours that kept her heart beating happily. Her skin tingled and her fingertips itched at the thought of the woman with a golden halo waiting just beyond the door that was slightly ajar.

Jane's hand met the cool wood of the door and pushed it open slowly. The aroma of lavender was the first thing to greet her. Next was dim candlelight and a trail of candles leading her to the ensuite bathroom. Jane knew at this point that no matter what happened that evening she would no longer be required to wear clothing. She made quick work of her shirt and pants, leaving them in a pile by the bathroom door. As she walked into the bathroom she was greeted with a sight the detective would be willing to give her life for.

Maura sat on a small settee that was adjacent to their large whirlpool tub that was filled to the brim with bubbles. Her naked body was slightly covered by a floral print silk robe. That robe, Jane noticed, was tied very loosely at the waist. The swell of Maura's right breast beckoned for Jane's attention. Caramel waves were held loosely atop the doctor's head with a small clip. Smoky hazel eyes met the detective in a silent hello. Jane removed her underwear and crossed the room to meet her wife.

"Hey you." Jane cradled Maura's head and tilted her face so their lips could meet. The kiss was slow, welcoming, saying hello and I missed all in one motion. Their mouths parted with a loud pop and Jane nodded towards the steaming tub. "May I?"

"I'll be following closely behind you." The blonde rose from where she was seated and dropped her robe, the colorful soft material pooling at her feet.

Jane let her dark eyes trail from the clip in Maura's hair to the tips of her ruby red toenails. The woman was perfect. Even after a pregnancy full of cravings and bearing their first child, every inch of Maura was flawless to Jane. Now the brunette found herself smack-dab in the middle of her favorite game: wanting to touch but holding off. She lifted one of her impossibly long, muscled legs and stepped carefully into the hot water. A small hiss left her lips as her body tried to acclimate.

"Too hot?" Maura was immediately at her side with a hand in the water.

"It's perfect." Jane smiled at her wife as she put her other leg in the water and started to sit. "Well, almost perfect. It just needs you." That smirk that thawed the once icy medical examiner appeared, followed by one thin eyebrow raising in suggestion.

Maura obeyed the silent plea. Once she slid into the water and laid back against her detective's chest, both women shared a sigh of contentment and satisfaction.

"I love you." A raspy voice whispered against Maura's pink ear. Soon lips planted a kiss in the same spot.

"I love you too, Jane. More and more each day." Maura's voice took on a dreamy tone as she lost herself in thoughts of love and everything Jane. They sat in in silence. Enjoying the rarity of such a thing. There wasn't a small voice calling out for Mom or Mommy. No questions. No Angela looking for her grand-baby. Maura finally broke from her trance and spoke quietly. "I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too. Can I go first?" Jane moved slightly, causing her wife to sit forward.

"No. I insist on going first. I've been popping to tell you all day." She turned to smile at her laughing tub-mate. "What?"

"It's 'bursting'. Or even 'busting'. But never, EVER popping." She finished her small tease with a passionate kiss on Maura's pouty mouth.

"Whichever." She waved away the correction with a flourish of her sudsy hand. "I'm going first."

"Please let me, Maur? I've had a bad day, it would really make me feel better." It was Jane's turn to pout and put on her best puppy-dog eyes.

"How about we say it together?" Hazel eyes brightened and perfect white teeth shone as the idea was presented. Maura had turned her body fully and wrapped her shapely legs around her wife's torso. The brilliant mind knew exactly what she was doing. In this positions, with so much of herself on display, Jane would do anything she asked of her.

"Fine. On the count of three. One..."

"Wait. When you say three or right after you say three?"

"When I finish the word three. Think you can handle that, brainiac?" Jane chuckled.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I can, Detective Rizzoli."

"Ok, _Doctor_ Rizzoli. On the count of three. One...two...three...I'm going undercover."

"I'm pregnant." Both women blurted at the same time, and both sets of eyes welled with tears simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PHEW! Glad to see that we managed to work out our differences! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm giving a little heads up now, this story will have very VERY little to do with the case. It's all about Rizzles and their struggles. Who was reading it for the case anyway? Lol. SO, here's the next update! I'm on vacation from work so hopefully I'll be able to update frequently. Please keep the reviews coming! Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?**

Thin and surprisingly strong arms reached out and around a shapely body, bringing those soft curves crashing against firm muscle. Water splashed from between the bodies and pooled on the floor. Jane buried her face into the safety of Maura's neck, not wanting her tears to flow freely just yet.

"You're pregnant?" Jane pulled back to look her wife in the eye. "How? When? You took a test, THREE tests on Monday and they all read negative!" No matter how surprised the detective was she couldn't keep the million watt smile from her face. The women were sitting so closely in the bath, bubbles long gone, that their noses were almost touching.

"After I took the tests I still didn't feel right. I woke up Wednesday and Thursday quite nauseous and certain fragrances were capable of upsetting my stomach. Since I was still late I decided to make an appointment with my doctor immediately."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette asked, not really caring but curious nonetheless.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up after how many attempts it took last time." Maura looked away for a moment, a sly smile creeping onto her face. "And I really wanted to surprise you. I wanted it to feel less planned." Jane's lips suddenly crashed into ones that intended to keep speaking.

"God. I love you so much." Their foreheads rested together.

"How about we get out of this tepid water and continue this conversation in bed?" Maura purred. The blonde was concerned about what Jane had to tell her. She was curious of every detail and worried about what it all meant for their family. But she had been thinking about this evening since the front door shut behind her detective that morning. With her recent increase of hormones and their lack of alone time, Maura was more than ready to put concern on the back-burner until she got Jane in bed.

"I love you," Jane paused to kiss Maura's ready lips, "and I love your big brain," kiss "and all it's brilliant ideas." She ended with another kiss before carefully hopping from the tub to retrieve a towel. First, she dried every inch of her wife, starting with the less interesting areas then Traveling to the more precious. Finally, after she was completely dry, Jane came to rest on her knees in front of Maura. She placed a small kiss just below her belly button and brought her hand to the caramel blonde's bare skin.

Maura tangled her delicate fingers in the detective's unruly mane. She gave the tendrils a firm tug, effectively keeping the beautiful mouth against her sensitive skin. "As lovely as it is to have you there, and as badly as I'd like that mouth of yours a bit lower, I think we need to keep moving towards the bed." Maura quirked her head to the side in the adorable way Jane has grown to need just like the air she breathes.

Jane stood tall and wrapped one arm around Maura's waist before leading them to the bed. She turned down the covers and climbed in, beckoning her wife with one long finger. "C'mon." Maura slid in next to her and immediately their legs intertwined and their lips met. They kissed slowly, passionately, pouring each emotion they felt into this one physical gesture of love.

The kiss escalated. Passion boiled over into long moments of panting and erratic movements. Each woman slowly took their turn as the one in control and the one surrendering to the feeling that managed to keep their world on it's axis. Neither of them ever imagined what true love, true passion could feel like before they came together. That feeling of falling into a million pieces and coming back together in the hands of another being. The feeling of being inside somebody and knowing that you're the missing piece to their puzzle. Together they quietly explored their love for one another, until neither could move a muscle. Both women were far too sensitive and far too exhausted to move or succumb to another touch.

Jane's long legs were sprawled out across the bed. Maura was on her side and resting her head on a rapidly rising and falling chest. One leg thrown across the detective's waist. Covers were in a pile on the floor, Maura's small hair clip lay near the foot of the bed, and Jane's face was hidden by a veil of near ebony curls. Manicured fingers traced lazy shapes on a toned abdomen as the time passed slowly by the sated women. As evening drew to a close and late night quickly approached, the blonde finally broached the subject she had pushed to the back of her mind.

"How long will you be gone?" The question was asked no louder than a whisper.

"I have no clue. Cavanaugh barely has any details. All I know is that I have to be in Connecticut by Monday morning." Jane suddenly grew cold at the absence of Maura. The doctor sat up quickly, standing and making her way around the room and extinguishing the candles. Once she neared the bed she found the blanket that was hastily abandoned on the floor. Both chilled bodies were quickly covered before she sat up against the headboard. Jane knew this was just Maura's way of collecting her thoughts and controlling her reaction, so she patiently waited for her wife to respond.

"What do you know?" It was a simple question, but it was asked with a cold tone. Maura wasn't angry at Jane, she was just angry with the poor timing. There was no way Jane wouldn't take the assignment and Maura would never ask that of her. If the department was asking for Detective Rizzoli, they were asking for a reason.

Jane shared the conversation she had with Lt. Cavanaugh early that day. She relayed every detail and didn't bother to keep the frustration from her voice. She never wanted the job to come between her and her family, but she also knew that this was just part of that job she had to cope with. By time she was done with the full story both women were laying down and facing each other, holding onto the other's hand tightly.

"So we have tonight and tomorrow." Maura stated simply. The small tear that escaped didn't go unnoticed but it was intentionally ignored.

"Yeah." Jane rasped.

"I guess we have to make the most of it." Maura leaned In for another heated kiss. A kiss filled with the intention of a sleepless night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a sense of mystery that accompanies early mornings. That space of time where the sun is barely kissing the horizon hello and most of the world is still and eerily silent. It's a time to reminisce, a time to collect your thoughts and maybe even dare to dream a dream. It is also the worst time to say goodbye to a sleepy four year old.

Monday morning came too quickly for the small, expanding, Rizzoli family. Sunday was spent doing every little activity Jane had been planning for herself and Bradley. Every spare second was spent enveloping her son and wife in as many hugs as possible. Kisses were given as thank you, you're welcome, hi, bye, look at that, look at this, I love you, yes, and no. The trio even managed to fall asleep in a semi-comfortable position in bed. But once the alarm clock signaled it was time for Jane to get going, Bradley was in no mood.

"No!" A tiny voice grew in volume.

"Bradley, I have to go." Watery brown eyes looked down at the small boy hugging her leg. "Be a good boy for mommy and I'll be back soon. Can you do that for me?" Jane's voice started to crack as she felt her son's grip increase.

"Stay!" One little word that held so much meaning.

"I can't. I need to go to work." Jane's eyes met her wife's and her heart broke at the sight. A sleep-mussed Maura was standing beside her, robe tied tight, her hand clasped over her mouth trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out. Before she had a chance to comfort Maura, a large cry came from a deceivingly small set of lungs. She lifted their son onto her hip and held him tightly. "It's ok, little man. I'll be back soon."

"Don't go!" The little boy ordered. Each word drawn out through his long cries.

Jane placed a kiss to his warming forehead before placing him back to the ground. She turned and wrapped her wife into a tight embrace. Jane took a deep breath, trying to keep as much of Maura's scent as possible. Needing it to fill her lungs and mind. When she pulled back enough their lips met. The kiss was long, gentle, and salty with tears. When they broke the kiss Jane whispered to Maura. "I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you." A small sob escaped. She swallowed hard before she could continue. "So much." A slender hand came to rest on Maura's lower abdomen.

"I love you.." Maura paused, "WE love you too, Jane."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Another quick kiss for Maura and one atop a knotted blonde mess and she was out the door.

Jane's normally sturdy knees almost buckled at the sound of the cry she heard from the other side of the heavy front door. She couldn't turn back because she knew leaving a second time would be worse than the first. After placing her luggage in the trunk she slid in behind the steering wheel and started the engine of her cruiser. The loud radio drowned out her cries and her dark sunglasses hid the tears that streamed down her face as she drove.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all my followers! It's an incredible feeling to have so many readers stick with me. WARNING: Not the most exciting chapter, but it's necessary to move the story along and to get a feel for the emotions. I could have saved it and made a longer chapter next time, but I figured a short update soon was a better idea. Once again, I own not-a-thing. Hope y'all enjoy and please review!**

That Monday afternoon, after the briefing, Jane managed to get a hold of her wife.

"Hey, beautiful." Her voice was even more raspy from her early morning tears as well as the fatigue that started to set it.

"Hey, yourself. What are you up to?" Maura fought to keep her voice level and natural. She hoped that Jane could hear her smile on the other end. It may not have been the biggest smile, but it was the same grin that always accompanied hearing her wife's voice.

"We just finished with the briefing. This case is a mess, Maur. I have no clue what to expect." She sighed as her lanky body lowered into a plastic chair. There was only one small interview room vacant in the entire department, and it now belonged to Detective Rizzoli.

"What _can_ you tell me?" Maura switched the phone to her other ear as she sorted through several files on the desk in her home office. After Bradley was born the ME started to take more assignments home with her instead of staying at work until all hours. She never wanted her child to question either of his mothers love and presence, but especially not hers. Now, unless there was a body, Maura found herself at home. Files sprawled out before her and her four year old son playing at her feet. Life was perfect.

"I met my partner, the one they brought in from New York."

"Yeah? How is she?" Most of the blonde's attention was on her paperwork and keeping sticky fingers from touching her African masks.

"She seems capable, sharp, trustworthy. So far anyway. She's very young and new to the job. I guess I'll find out for sure once we start working together." Jane started to fidget, a mostly physical action but it was evident in her voice.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Maura dropped her pen and gave Jane all her attention that wasn't on the little hands causing miniature car accidents on the floor.

"I'm not entirely comfortable," the brunette struggled to put together the right words. "With my role in this undercover operation." She cleared her throat.

"Why's that? You've gone undercover before and you're an incredibly talented detective. What's causing your discomfort?" A barefoot was now part of the traffic pileup.

Jane smiled at the casual compliment that sounded more like a medical fact coming from her wife. _Bite the bullet, Rizzoli._ "My partner and I have to go undercover as a couple. A married couple." She waited, the silence growing more awkward by the second. "I'm not supposed to share any details of the case or what we're planning, but I wanted to tell you this."

"I appreciate that." Maura's voice was quiet, Jane had to strain to hear her words. "And when is it that this coupling starts?"

"Tomorrow night. We're expected to attend a benefit for LGBT youth charity. That's our in. Several suspects are expected to be there. We have to make contact and try to become part of the social circle. Should be easy for me, I'm used to rubbing shoulders with the elite acquaintances of the Isles family." Jane smiled when she managed to draw a small chuckle from her wife. This was a tense conversation she was dreading, and she was willing to do anything to ease Maura's mind.

"Oh please, Jane. We both know that it's your Rizzoli charm that wins them over every time. This will be no different." Maura still sounded slightly distant even though her tone held a hint of amusement.

"Yes it will, I won't have you on my arm." Jane spoke her insecurities softly.

"What's your partner's name?" Maura finally asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Lindsay Connors. She's one of the best detectives for the NYPD, but she only got promoted a year ago so her name hasn't spread around too much."

"You're quite famous around here, though."

"Apparently Connecticut doesn't follow Boston news that much. The lieutenant and Detective Connors were the only ones who knew my name." Jane laughed.

"That's good for the case." Maura struggled with her words as a weight settled upon her lap and a small hand tangled in her hair.

"What's little man up to?" Jane forced her voice to remain level, even with the tears that were threatening to flow. It had barely been twelve hours and already her heart hurt. Jane Rizzoli lived for her wife and son, now she felt lost.

"After acting out quite gruesome auto collisions, he has now found a safe haven on my lap and in my hair."

"Those places are my safe haven too, ya know." A devilish smirk played at Jane's lips. "Can I talk to him?"

After a muffled "Bradley, would you like to talk to mama?", Jane heard several noises on the other end. One sounding a lot like the phone meeting the carpet.

"Hi, mama."

"Hey there, little man. Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing cars." Jane could tell her son's chubby face was pressed right up against the phone as he spoke, causing her smile to grow wider.

"Cool. I love playing cars."

"Can you come home and play with me?"

"I'm sorry, Bradley." She took a deep, calming breath. "I have to work."

"But you work everyday and we still play."

"I know. But I have a lot to do here before I can come home. I have to help people. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama. I und-stand."

"I love you."

"Wuv you, too." More static noise and a smooth voice returned.

"I had a little talk with him after you left. Explaining the importance of your work and your trip."

"You're a lifesaver." Jane said with obvious relief.

"Don't speak too soon." Maura sighed. "We both know how short-lived these peaceful times can be."

"I know. And I'm sorry. You know I'd never want to leave like this. I'm going to do everything I can to close this case as soon as possible."

"Just tell me you love me and that you'll come home to us." Maura spoke through her tears.

"I love you, with all my heart, and I will be coming home to all three of you." Jane swallowed hard, knowing that no police officer could make such a promise, but she intended on keeping hers. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I love you. Goodbye, Jane."

Just as Jane was about to speak her parting words there was a small knock on the door and a petite, thin blonde dressed in a black business suite and heels entered the room. "Bye." Jane immediately ended the call and lowered her head. She gave herself a quick moment to collect her emotions and wipe away any stray tears. A show of weakness was not the best first impression to make with another detective.

"Oh. I'm sorry Detective Rizzoli, I didn't know you were on the phone." Blue eyes shimmered with embarrassment.

"It's ok. It's not like there was a 'do not disturb' sign on the knob." Her fellow detective smiled and Jane returned it. "Listen, Detective Connors, can we talk for a minute before all this gets started?" She waved her hand towards the hustle and bustle outside the small room.

"Of course." The other woman lowered her small frame into a chair across from Jane and looked into deep brown eyes. "What's on your mind?" She fixed the collar of her crisp white shirt before crossing her legs.

Jane focused on the conversation she was about to have. She wasn't one for sharing details of her personal life, but she felt the need to make the young detective across from her understand how important the speed of which they solve this case was to her. "Are you married, Connors? Do you have a family?" Jane already noticed the ring she wore, but she needed to be direct.

"No, ma'am." Suddenly the young blonde felt like she was about to be interrogated. Detective Connors had heard of Jane Rizzoli, and the stories she had heard helped shape the detective she had become. "I'm engaged. My boyfriend proposed to me around christmastime last year."

"I am and I do." Jane cut Connors off, trying to avoid hearing about all the wedding details. "And two days ago I found out that we're expecting our second child." Jane watched as blue eyes broke contact to look down at her lower abdomen. "I'm not carrying. But I just want you to understand how important it is for us to close this case quickly. I want to be with my family as soon as possible. Hell, I don't even want to miss as much as one sonogram, you got it?" Her words came out bit more harsh than intended, but by the look on Connors' face she knew she hadn't gone to far.

A cocky smirk played on pale pink lips. "Trust me Detective, I have every intention of locking this son of a bitch up and getting us both home to our loved ones before the holiday season." The young woman's fresh, beautiful face was complimented by her look of total confidence. Jane found herself nodding in approval. It was early October. The holiday season was right around the corner.

With a big smile, Jane concluded their personal meeting. "Alright Connors, lets get ready for tomorrow night." Both women stood and exited the small room, each with their own sense of fortitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another quick update to make up for the lack of excitement in the last chapter. I've decided to up the rating to M. I do not intend to write smut, mainly because I'm inexperienced in the area, but I can't promise how graphic I may or may not get in future chapters. Hope you all enjoy this update, please tell me what you think! I'd like to update soon, but it's my Birthday so I may spend the day eating in bed and watching movies with my wife. (Reviews make wonderful Birthday presents. Just sayin'.) Not to mention I get a new episode of Rizzoli & Isles on my Birthday! AGAIN: Nothing belongs to me.**

The saleswoman told her that a mandarin collar would help accentuate her long neck, but as Jane appraised herself in the full length mirror she felt the need to disagree. Her maroon shirt was starched and tucked neatly into black tuxedo pants. Satin stripe down the side of each leg leading to highly polished oxfords. She pulled at the French cuffs one last time and was distracted by the glistening metal on her left hand. Her ring finger had been wrapped tightly in white gold for nearly seven years now, but she has never been more grateful for it. Jane and Lindsay had to play a married couple, and at least she'd have her factual wedding ring as a reminder of the true love she felt everyday. She went to remove the thick band, struggling with it as it passed her knuckle. Jane took a moment to look at the engraving inside, of course Maura needed to put a mouthful on the small piece of metal causing the font to be tiny. Brown eyes squinted as she read: _Dopamine. Serotonin. Oxytocin._ A soft smile appeared at the memory of the first time she read it.

_"Really, Maur?" Jane laughed as she held her wife tightly with one arm around the wait, the other holding her own wedding band closely enough to read. They had just made it home on their wedding night and they sorted through their many gifts. Jane hadn't had the chance to read the ring during the ceremony, but her beaming bride reminded her then. _

_"Really, Jane. They're three of the most important hormones needed for falling in love and feeling love, and they're the ones I feel most when I'm with you."_

_"Is that so, Mrs. Rizzoli?" At Maura's nod and slight blush at her new name, Jane continued. "Perhaps I need another biology lesson." Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's neck and she eyed her playfully. _

_"Serotonin is the hormone responsible for a lover to be present in thoughts all day. And I do admit that you have a habit of monopolizing my mind." Strong yet delicate hands tangled in a perfectly styled mane of curls. The doctor brought her lips closer to Jane's so they'd share the same breath. "Dopamine stimulates 'desire and reward' by triggering an intense rush of pleasure, and if there's one thing you're amazing at..." Her lips brushed against those of the detective. "It's rewarding my desire." Maura purred. Jane rushed to close the small distance but was met by a gentle tug of the hair to hold her back. "My lesson isn't over." Maura smirked at Jane's grumble of disapproval. "Lastly, oxytocin. That one's an easy favorite because it always comes when I come."_

_Jane's eyes met fiery hazel before their lips crashed together. Wedding gifts lay abandoned across the living room as their marriage was consummated on the couch, and then the floor, and then the bedroom shortly before the sun had begun to rise. _

"You ready?" Jane was ripped from her thoughts when Lindsay entered the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom to anyone outside the investigation.

The "couple" had been set up in a modest townhouse just outside Groton. They were positioned in a complex that was shared by several naval commanders. Such contacts could come in handy.

"I'll be right there." Deep brown eyes looked at their companion for the evening. Lindsay's petite form was highlighted by a snug, cobalt blue dress. Modestly cut at the knee with a square neckline that showcased just the right amount of the detective's chest. Simple black heels and a sapphire jewelry set completed the outfit. Her long blonde hair was swept up in a neat French braid, making her look years younger than she already was. "You look very nice." Jane complimented genuinely.

"Thank you, detective. You clean up quite nicely as well." Lindsay left the room as soon as the words tumbled from her mouth. Jane looked at her reflection one last time before meeting her date at the door. She smiled coyly once she allowed herself to take the compliment.

The two detectives climbed into the Mercedes that was on loan for the investigation and made their way to the banquet hall. The drive was long enough for the women to discuss small details of their back-story but short enough to keep them from ironing out all the wrinkles. Jane handed the young and eager valet her keys and extended the crook of her right arm Lindsay. The blonde's hand got comfortable in its new home.

"Tonight is about mingling and surveillance. There's no pressure to make contact with anyone. We're just here to become familiar faces. Ok?" Jane locked her gaze on crystal blue eyes, making sure her words registered.

"You got it." The earnest voice spoke.

"Are you ready, Teresa Russo?" They stood together on the threshold. Both sets of eyes surveying the crowd before them.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Angie Russo. Lets do this."

The two women walked into the sea of people arm in arm, nothing causing them to stand out from the rest of the couples floating around the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat in bed with her laptop on a tray over her thighs. Her reading glasses were discarded to the side as she rubbed her eyes for the hundredth time that evening. Covers and pillows were piled haphazardly around her and her pajamas were mismatched. Very little caused this much discomfort and disarray in Maura Rizzoli's life. She made sure of that. Once she had married Jane everything in the past was forgotten. Callous nicknames and whispered cruelties were things she long let go of. They didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She was Jane's wife. She would be eternally protected by the most loyal and courageous woman she knew. So why was insecurity bubbling up now?

After Maura had given Bradley his bath and read him three bedtime stories it was her time to relax. It was time for her nightly routine and possibly even a bubble bath. That was before the little voice in the back of her head kept repeating Lindsay Connors' name. She knew she shouldn't do it. The caramel blonde made it halfway to the bathroom, shrugging off her perfectly pressed coral button up and stopped at the dresser. Opening the top drawer she removed one of Jane's BPD T-shirts and pulled it over her head after removing her bra. After trading her brown pencil skirt for silk pajama shorts she returned to bed with her laptop, fully intending to add to her shoe collection. At least that's what she told herself. Those big, hazel eyes managed to look at three pairs of heels before losing focus and googling Jane's new partner. When google failed her, the genius turned to her work profile she used for when she analyzed cases at home. Maura knew it was an abuse of her resources, but she didn't care as she read on and on about the accredited detective. The young, attractive, decorated detective. The more she read, the further Maura sunk into her plush surroundings.

With a deep sigh she looked at the clock on the wall. She noted the hour and realized that the benefit would be in full swing by then. Jane and her new wife would be comfortably mingling or possibly even dancing depending on the type of host. Maura knew how Jane felt about stuffy benefits, she knew her wife was most likely thanking God that this was all for an investigation.

_"Sweetheart, look at me." Maura reached up with her hands and framed Jane's face. "You look absolutely stunning and all you have to do this evening is be my wife. You do not so much as have to talk to another person. Just be the beautiful person providing the arm I won't let go of." Maura's eyes sparkled like flecks of gold. _

_"How could I say no to that." Jane turned her head slightly to kiss Maura's right palm. "Especially when you wear the red dress." Jane wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere during a fashion show from Maura's walk in closet she had fallen in love with one dress in particular. It was Gaultier and it was made for Maura. For every devastating curve and each jaw-dropping ripple of muscle. The dress was more of a second skin but a very classy second skin. A second skin that only came out for special occasions. And for that, Jane was grateful for benefits. _

_Jane knew she'd be ignored in her simple black dress, and that knowledge was just fine by her. Maura deserved the spotlight. Maura knew how to shine. All Jane ever wanted was to help Maura shine her brightest. _

_"Forget about my dress." Hazel eyes scanned the detective hungrily. "Yours is most delicious." _

_Jane's swallow was audible. "You think so?"_

_"I know so." Two soft hands made their way up muscular sides. Jane stood slightly taller than her wife, their black heels almost matching. "I'm glad everyone there will know you're mine, considering they'll all be addressing me as Maura Rizzoli now." Thumbs brushed the outer curve of small breasts. _

_"We better get going now if it's that important for you to show face." Deep brown turned almost black as Jane struggled to keep her hands to herself. _

_"Fine. We'll finish this later." Maura turned and walked to retrieve their coats. _

_"Yes ma'am." Jane rasped as she followed her wife out the door._

Maura let a loud whine fill the pillow that was now pressed firmly to her face. Though the doctor thought that would be a sufficient way to release her frustration, it wasn't. Soon her hands and feet followed suit and joined in the tantrum. She had always hoped Bradley would learn a lot from her, but at this moment it seemed to be the other way around.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Picking up where we left off! Any and all reviews are appreciated and greatly welcomed. A quick Thanks to all the followers who are sticking with this as it develops. Any suggestions on where you'd like it to go next? Also: I still don't own a thing. It all belongs to TNT and the brilliant writers and creators. **

"How long have the two of you been together?" An overweight gentleman asked the newcomers. Jane didn't usually focus on someone's weight, but the man's angry looking buttons caught her attention immediately. The way they were straining to break free and give a hairy belly some freedom genuinely worried her. She was drawn from her trance when she felt her partner elbow her slightly.

"Oh! We've been married for a little over a year. We got married last August actually." Jane gave the blonde next to her a gentle smile. "I knew I wanted to marry Teresa the moment I met her."

"Oh stop!" Lindsay swatted at Jane's arm playfully. The brunette caught her hand and intertwined their fingers. She ignored, but made a mental note to address the slight resistance she felt.

"But she put up a little fight." Jane pulled Lindsay close with an arm around her waist. "She wasn't ready to settle down when I was. I blame it on our age difference; While she was still going out every night I was ready for quiet evenings at home. I eventually convinced her that the wild nights she loved could still happen at home with just the two of us..." A heavy gulp was shared between Jane's two person audience. Blue eyes were glued to the highly polished floor, far away from the dark ones appraising her and Jane as a couple.

"What's meant to be is meant to be, I guess." The heavy man chuckled as he wiped a bead of sweat from his overgrown brow. The remaining perspiration glistened on the top of his bald head. "If you'll excuse me, I must return to my date." The two detectives watched as the man waddled towards an equally disheveled woman. Lindsay extricated her hand from Jane's grip.

"Well, he was something." The golden blonde said as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Let's dance." Jane proposed abruptly. Her expression stone cold as she lead her fellow detective to the center of a swaying crowd. They were surrounded by gorgeous women and dapper men, as well as beautiful men and handsome women. Jane and Lindsay fit right in. The taller woman pulled her partner flush against her as she started the timid dance. Her long arms locked around a toned midsection and long fingers rested on the curve of Lindsay's back.

"Does this assignment make you uncomfortable, Connors?" Jane rasped into the shorter woman's ear. The words caused the body in the senior detective's arms to stiffen.

"Of course not!" Lindsay defended.

"Then you need to start acting like you're my wife and not some woman I'm forcing to be here." Jane tried to control her rising anger. She was pissed that she had to be away from home and her family, but she'd be livid if it was all for nothing because some rookie blew her cover.

"It's just weird having a woman touch me."

"Excuse me?" Perhaps Jane was a little too sensitive when it came to people's reactions to homosexuality. After being teased for so many years and having her fair share of disgusted looks when her and Maura went out caused her fuse to shorten. Sure, she almost drew her gun on someone who made a comment about Bradley having two moms. Jane was precarious and she didn't care.

Lindsay took a visible step back, her heart beating harder as she saw the flames dance in her partner's eyes. She pissed off Detective Jane Rizzoli and from the information she gathered on this woman, she knew that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean it like-"

"You did offend me." Jane cut her off and pulled her close again. Her next words came out as more of a growl as they were forced through the gritted teeth of a false smile. "I may have a bit more experience at this than you. Not just undercover. This is easy for me. I really do have a beautiful wife, one that's at home right now. So if you don't get your shit together soon, our suspects will never buy us as a couple and I'd have left her for nothing."

To any partygoer and onlooker it seemed as if the married couple was canoodling and sharing secrets on the dance floor. More than one elderly couple walked by and smiled at the obvious display of young love taking place before them. Emboldened by the embarrassment of being scolded and the anger of faltering so early in their assignment, Lindsay reached up and tangled her nimble fingers into Jane's curls and pulled her closer. The blonde tilted her head to meet her partners gaze. Their lips brushed briefly before she spoke against Jane.

"It won't happen again. I promise." Their lips met. Lindsay took a moment to slowly explore, to become acquainted and comfortable. She pulled back and saw a radiant smile staring back at her. Normally she would feel guilty for such an action, like she had cheated on the kind man who was waiting for her back home. But the sad look in the chocolatey eyes staring down at her let the younger detective know that this was just part of the job. _They'll forgive us. We just have to forgive ourselves._

xxxxxxxxxx

It was well after three in the morning when the raucous sound of a cell phone tore Maura from her restless slumber. The computer was still in bed with her and pillows were piled all around. She hoped it wasn't a body. Maura didn't think she was capable of concentrating on a case right then, and she didn't have the heart to drag Bradley out of bed in the middle of the night. She searched through the covers and pillows for the small symphony she heard calling out for her. She finally found the phone at the foot of the bed under a few catalogs.

"Dr. Rizzoli." Her voice was groggy with sleep but still articulate as Maura always was.

"Hey." A deep voice rasped back.

"Jane!" Immediately awake Maura sat straight up in bed. "Oh god, it's so nice to hear your voice." She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes and realized she was still wearing her reading glasses. _That explains the pain in my nasal bone._ She took the glasses off and tossed them to the side.

"Likewise. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm tired, but not because of the pregnancy. I'm just not used to sleeping without you." Maura admitted quietly. "It's silly to think that I went over thirty-five years without you laying next to me and now I can't go one night."

"I know what you mean." Jane laid back, the rustling of her covers almost echoed in the empty room.

"Did you just get home?" Maura asked, all the memories of her nights research flooded back immediately. "How did the benefit go? How was Detective Connors?" The words fell from Maura's mouth at an increased speed.

"One question at a time." Jane chuckled. "Yes. We just got home. It wasn't nearly as fun as the benefits I go to with you, but we got the job done and met a few important people. Connors? Well, she did ok." The detective let out a long breath.

"What happened?" Maura knew when something didn't go smoothly for Jane. She knew her tone, and she was sure she could picture the exact expression she would be wearing as well.

"I kinda gave her a hard time."

"Why?" Maura asked before she let Jane explain freely.

"She wasn't being natural. She wouldn't relax..." Jane took a deep breath before continuing. "Every time I went to touch her she'd freeze or pull away. Shit like that will set off red flags." Jane wondered if there was any beer in their refrigerator. She could really go for a bedtime beer. By time she had convinced herself that she was too tired to go find out, she realized that Maura hadn't responded. The silence between the women grew, the tension was palpable. If it wasn't for the light breathing she could hear, Jane would have been certain that Maura had hung up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The response was brusque. Maura stared out into the darkness. She wondered how her wife had touched the other woman. What kind of contact would be necessary for the sake of their cover.

"I'm sorry." Jane apologized, wishing those two words could convey just how truly sorry she was. Sorry for being away, sorry for having to touch another woman, and sorry for telling Maura about it. She didn't want to upset the sensitive ME, but she felt that being open and honest during this time away was the only way to keep their marriage strong.

"Did you dance?" Maura knew she was entering dangerous territory, but between her fatigue and curiosity she couldn't help herself.

"Briefly."

"Did you hold her the way you hold me when we dance?"

"Maur.."

"Did you?" Maura waited patiently for Jane to answer.

"No. My hands stayed above her waist the whole time." A small smile played on both sets of lips. Jane had hoped that was the last question for the night, but her hopes were quickly crushed as Maura asked the hardest one of all.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Don't do this." Jane whined and was ready to beg. This was not the way she had planned this late-night conversation to go. She just wanted to hear her wife's voice before she went to bed. Now she was about to get the third degree on a topic she wanted to forget.

"I need to know. Although if I were one to assume, which I am not, I'd interpret your response as an evasive one. Leading me to believe that the real answer is yes. You did kiss her." Maura stated coolly.

Jane shook her head at the way Maura's mind worked. It was an odd way to assume without assuming. "She kissed me. Once."

"Was it any good?"

"Maura! Stop!" Jane raised her voice as high as it could go without drawing attention in the eerily quiet space.

Maura fell back on the bed and immediately felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'm just going crazy over here! Not having you here, even just for the past few days has been terrible. I can't imagine how it'll feel as more time passes."

"I know how you feel." Jane tried to soothe.

"No. I don't think you do. I don't want to be one of those women that blame irrational behavior on their pregnancy but I am. My hormones are out of control. Not having you here to touch me and kiss me, it's just making it worse. Do you remember how insatiable I was during my first trimester with Bradley?"

Jane groaned and burrowed deeper into her pillow. "Of course I remember."

"I wanted you everywhere all the time. Even if we were working!"

"Or if we were at the Robber with the guys, or hosting Sunday dinner. I still can't believe you managed to come right before Ma started banging on the bathroom door." Jane laughed at the memory. She threw the covers off her rapidly heating body.

"You have expertly trained hands that were right where I needed them."

"Then there was the time Susie walked in your office and had no idea I was under your desk and between your legs." Jane's speech slowed, wanting this trip down memory lane to last as long as possible.

"Mmmm.." Maura purred. "That was one of my favorites. I actually orgasmed while Senior Criminalist Chang was going over the results with me."

"I remember her asking you if you were ok because you kept jerking erratically." Jane guffawed at this particular detail.

"This is my point though. I don't have you here. I don't have those hands and I can't find you in bathroom stalls, supply closets, or under my desk when I'm so hungry for you I can't concentrate." Maura's voice slowly transformed into a whimper. "And I don't know if its because this is my second child or because I can't have you, but it's worse this time. So much worse its almost painful."

"Ok, well," Jane cleared her suddenly dry throat. "We can work on this. I don't know how often I'll be able to call you, especially once the investigation really takes off, but for now I'm a nobody. I can call you every night and while I have you on the phone we could..uh, well, we could..."

"Jane. Are you proposing we try phone sex?" A wicked smile played on Maura's full lips.

"I think I am." Jane shifted on her firm mattress. "What do you say?" The brunette bit her lip shyly.

"I say that I'm already touching myself."

"Oh god." Jane moaned and made quick work of removing her suddenly bulky sweatpants. "Tell me more."

The two women fell asleep on the phone that night. Both wore a satisfied smile as they struggled to stay awake just to hear the other breathe. Though there was a slight fog of sadness over them when they thought of how much they missed being wrapped in each others arms, they felt as close as they could at the moment. They mumbled "I love you" and Maura awoke to a dead phone the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this update. Had to go back to work. Blah. Anyway, I hope this is update goes over well. My confidence in this story faltered a bit but I think I'm back on track. I'd love me some reviews, love to hear any thoughts on how this is going. Thanks to all past reviews and all my followers! Same as always: Nothing Rizzoli & Isles belongs to me. At all.**

Two months passed quickly for the busy women. Parties were thrown, friends were made, sonograms were had, and rapid heartbeats fell upon only one set of ears. In the midst of all the chaos, Maura felt guilty for being so...grateful. She may be missing her wife and her Jane may be missing out on all the small yet exciting developments of early pregnancy, but Maura was surrounded by people who cared. Jane didn't have that. The blonde had a constant support system in place at work and at home. Angela insisted on cooking dinner most nights and helping clean up the house. Maura sat quietly, enjoying the serenity a gray Sunday morning in early December provided. She watched as her mother-in-law laughed once she realized cleaning up was made easier without Jane messing up the house.

"My daughter is a good woman but she sure is messy. When she was younger we'd refer to her as 'The Rizzoli Tornado'!" The eldest Rizzoli recounted as she transferred the last load of laundry into the dryer.

"Why's that, Angela?" An amused smile already danced on the doctor's lips.

After shutting the door to the laundry room, Angela made her way to join Maura in the affluent homes breakfast nook. Her radiant daughter-in-law sat quietly at a small table. Oversized gray cardigan wrapped tightly around her growing midsection. Caramel waves were piled carelessly atop her head and her cheeks were tinted a healthy rose color. A cup of tea sat in front of her, slowly cooling to the desired temperature.

"When Janie would get home from school, no matter how hard I worked to clean while she was gone, she'd walk in and on her way to her room disaster would lay in her wake." Both women chuckled. "You're lucky Bradley doesn't seem to be following in her footsteps." Angela spoke quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What about me?" A small voice erupted from behind a large plush couch in the great room. Followed by the sound of wooden Lincoln Logs crashing together. Maura gave Angela a knowing look before answering her son.

"We're talking about what a good boy you've been." She was about to add, 'while mama has been away' but she thought better of it. It was a good day so far and there was no reason to purposely cause a tantrum in her four year old.

"'Kay." It was a simple response. Making it clear that Bradley had moved on to something much more interesting. Probably hiding several wooden pieces under the large area rug that covered the hardwood floors, ones that would be found by bare feet later.

"How has Bradley been with Jane being away?" Angela's signature sympathetic head tilt made an appearance.

"About as well as we expected. He has highs and lows, very **LOW** lows." A small sigh escaped as Maura brought the steaming tea to her lips. The distant look in her eyes let the sadness she was feeling show, even though the doctor herself fought hard to hide it.

"And how are you REALLY doing?" _Sometimes all you needed to do was talk about it in order to feel better_. This was hard situation to be in and as badly as Angela wanted to be mad at Jane for leaving, part of her understood. She knew her daughter would never leave her pregnant wife willingly. Being called in to a high profile case out of state isn't something a detective, a gifted detective, could turn down. Jane was committed to the case before she knew about the pregnancy, and Angela knew Jane must be chastising herself daily for missing even a moment of it.

"I have my lows as well." She said with a slightly embarrassed expression. "With all these hormones and just simply missing my wife, I'm very sad and very lonely sometimes." Without a thought, Maura's right hand came to rest on the slight protuberance of her abdomen. Tears sparkled slightly in bright hazel eyes.

"Well you know they have the best detectives on the case. And that combined with Jane's no bullshit attitude they should be wrapping up in no time." Angela said with a snap of her fingers. Maura couldn't help but smile.

"I know, Angela. That's the only thing that gets me through." She paused for a moment before her eyes grew wide in realization. "And you and our family of course!" She recovered quickly. It was hard not to acknowledge and be thankful for the family and friends she was surrounded by.

At work, during the lonely hours in the morgue, Korsak and Frost would stop by just to talk. They often brought the doctor healthy foods, and the younger detective even tried to make it through an autopsy just to keep Maura company. He never succeeded but his efforts were always appreciated. Maura knew deep down that it wasn't just friendship that drove the two, she knew Jane had something to do with it. Jane would make sure Maura was ok and taken care of. Even if she couldn't be there to do it herself. Every knock on her office door, every hello and goodbye made Maura feel close to Jane.

At home, Frankie would constantly check in on the caramel blonde and his rambunctious nephew. He'd play games with Bradley, take him out, and distract him long enough to allow Maura some quiet time. Tommy would be sure to set up play dates for their children, for more selfish reasons than the kids happiness. Tommy and Lydia just wanted to spend time with Maura. Whether it was a continuing chess battle between brother and sister-in-law while Lydia played with Jo Friday. Or a quiet dinner between the separate families that created one large Rizzoli tribe.

"I'm so lucky to be part of this family." Maura allowed large tears to fall unabashedly. "I don't know what I would do without you all, especially you Angela." Maura reached across the small table to rest a slightly swollen hand on an aged one. Maura took a moment to look at the woman who had been a true mother to her all along. The years had been kind to the beautiful face before her. Even in lazy-day sweats Maura could see where Jane's natural beauty came from.

"We feel the same way about you, sweetheart. You've been part of this family since day one. Even if Janie was an idiot and married Casey, you would've been a Rizzoli forever." Angela turned her hand over and covered Maura's hand with the other. She gave a hearty squeeze. "I'm glad she opened her eyes. Not just because you're the best thing to ever happen to her, but because my grand-babies would have suffered." At Maura's confused look Angela leaned in and whispered, "They wouldn't have been nearly as cute!" Maura let out a hearty laugh at the admission. "Or smart!" Angela pointed out. Happy that she finally got Maura to smile, the Rizzoli matriarch rose from her chair and proceeded to the kitchen. Sifting through the large pantry and refrigerator, making sure she had all the supplies for the family dinner she'd be preparing that evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The ornaments are placed way too perfectly._ Jane thought to herself as she studied the picture on her computer screen. Maura had sent her a picture of the Christmas tree her and their family had put up after dinner that Sunday. She could tell by the way that it looked magazine-ready that Maura had succeeded this year in not letting anyone else place the various ornaments. _Next year I'm messing it up real good._ She chuckled. Knowing Maura would pout and it'd be fixed within an hour.

The investigation was going smoothly. They had managed to narrow down the list of suspects and make friends with several people that would help further them along. They weren't making as much progress as Jane would've liked, but progress was progress nonetheless.

A knock on her bedroom door tore Jane from her thoughts. She closed her laptop and swiveled her desk chair to greet her company. "Come in." She called out, her voice made deeper by disuse. Lindsay entered the room slowly, not wanting the shatter the wall of quiet she was walking through.

"Jane," it still felt odd to Lindsay, referring to the older detective by her first name. But months of working so closely together, so intimately, it seemed silly to hold onto formal titles. "Would it be ok if I hung out in here for a while?" The blonde stood just inside the doorway, fidgeting with the hem of her baggy Yankees tshirt. "You can say no.." She offered. Not wanting Jane to feel obligated to welcome her.

Jane stared at the young woman for a moment, noticing how tired and drawn her features were for the first time since the investigation started. As the senior detective, Jane preferred to keep a professional distance between herself and the fellow detectives on the case. But her and Lindsay could only benefit from a close friendship, so she let her walls crumble and admitted to herself that she could use the company too.

"Even though its against my better judgement," she paused to point at Lindsay's shirt and then her own Red Sox shirt and she smiled, "make yourself comfortable." The townhouse was large enough for two spacious bedrooms. Jane's provided enough room for a desk, seating area, and queen sized bed. Lindsay made herself comfortable on the plush leather couch situated against the wall opposite the desk. Folding her legs, covered in black cotton pajama pants, underneath herself indian style. She just sat with her head against the back cushion.

Jane didn't mind silence, she actually preferred it to talking about her feelings most times, but she was sure Lindsay came to her room to talk. "You ok?" She decided to ask, resting her now tightly clasped hands on her navy blue sweatpants. She felt oddly like a therapist at the moment. _Tell me what's on your mind._

"I'm just lonely." Lindsay responded in a small voice that held a hint of embarrassment. _Some big bad detective I am. _

"Me too." Jane immediately answered.

Lindsay raised her head at the admission, suddenly feeling much more comfortable with her fragility. "I miss my fiancé and my friends. We would go out every weekend. For big things, crazy events, and small things like barbecues or pizza and poker nights. I miss the familiar faces and warmth of David next to me." All she heard from the other side of the room was a small sarcastic laugh letting her know Jane felt her pain. Lindsay couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Jane, having a kid and a pregnant wife back home. "I'm sorry. The things I miss probably sound so petty compared to how much you're missing."

"No!" Jane stopped Lindsay with a raised hand before she put herself down any further. She rose from the computer chair and moved across the room to sit next to her partner. "You're list sounds very similar to mine actually just change 'David' to 'a pregnant Maura' and add a little sandy-haired devil to it and that completes mine."

"God. It must be so hard to be missing out on the pregnancy." Lindsay shook her head, her voice dripping with sympathy, something Jane would normally hate. Tonight was a difference story. The brunette allowed herself to accept the tenderness and feel her own pain.

"It is. I even missed rubbing her back as she puked up every other meal during the first month or so." She laughed at how silly that sounded, but it was the truth. Jane ran her fingers through her unruly hair, giving her scalp a therapeutic scratch along the way. Lindsay just looked on, encouraging her fellow detective to continue. "She keeps me updated though. THOROUGHLY updated." She giggled. "I've told you Maura's a doctor, right?"

Lindsay nodded. "'Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts', to be exact."

"Right. So she approaches everything with this analytical, scientific mindset. At first it drove me crazy," she looked at Lindsay with a wide-eyes expression, "I mean, completely INSANE." The blonde laughed. "But soon enough I started to depend on it. It helped keep me in check, and now I need it more than ever. She sends me the doctors notes, her own notes attached to help dumb it down for me of course. Everything is right there." A thin finger pointed to the laptop on her desk. "Pictures of the little peanut growing. Pictures of our other growing peanut."

"How is Bradley?" Lindsay asked, her curiosity genuine as was her smile.

"BIG!" Jane said loudly with a proud grin. "Getting into as much trouble as possible. He's probably driving his mother crazy..." She trailed off. Her dark eyes taking on a distant look. Happiness was still apparent, but sadness slowly took over when she continued. "Maura is great at calming him down. I usually just make him more hyper."

"I believe it." Lindsay allowed a small laugh to escape, hoping to lighten the mood. She didn't come to Jane's room with the intention to make her sad. "Tell me about Maura."

"What would you like to know?" Jane didn't know where to begin.

"What's she like? What made you fall in love with her?"

Jane knew "everything" wasn't the answer Lindsay was looking for, so she decided to buy herself some time to compile a list by flipping the question back to the one who asked.

"What made you fall in love with David?"

"Hm. It's hard to say just one thing, but his warmth had a lot to do with it." A dreamy smile appeared on her young face, immediately erasing the signs of fatigue. "He's a typical mans man, ya know?" The question was rhetorical but Jane nodded anyway. "But he's gentle. He falls all over puppies and babies. He cries at sad movies and in the next minute he'll be yelling at the tv when his team misses a field goal. He's unpredictable in the best ways." She stopped suddenly, allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts. Jane cleared her throat to gently bring her partner back. "Your turn."

"I could easily take up the whole night."

"I've got no place to be."

"Fine" Jane smiled. "We were best friends for years so its hard to really pinpoint that exact moment I fell for Maura, and what exactly caused it. But her kindness is the first thing that came to mind. She has the biggest heart out of anyone I know. She donated her kidney to her ungrateful bitch of a sister she barely knew! They're better now!" Jane corrected herself immediately, raising her hands as she spoke. "But at the time, I wanted to wring her neck." Jane shook her head and her brows knit at the memory. A moment later her features softened.

"She's generous, brilliant, and clueless." A giggle accompanied the last word. "Innocent and optimistic. And she's the best mother." When Jane noticed tears were threatening to spill over her lashes she automatically changed from sentiment to humor. "Now picture all that wrapped up in the most beautiful package you can imagine. Like, you'd think it's unreal!"

Lindsay laughed out loud at Jane's mock astonishment. "What do you mean?" the younger woman asked.

"Well, now I love it but when we were just friends I used to despise her for being so freaking perfect! The station would call us to a body in the middle of the night. I'd arrive looking like a wrinkled, sleepy mess. Maura? Oh no. She'd step out of her car at the scene and look like she was ready for a photo shoot. Designer dress, hair impeccably done, and her perfect legs accented by shoes that cost more than my entire wardrobe."

"Perfect legs, huh?"

"Per-fect." Jane emphasized both syllables. She moved her lanky body to sit more comfortably with her own long legs beneath her. "Smooth, sculpted, perfection." Her raspy voice took on a dreamy quality, sounding as if she were describing her favorite dessert.

"You noticed that back then?"

"Of course. It was hard not to." Jane looked at Lindsay as if she had just said the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"Sounds to me like you two were never 'just friends'," Lindsay made quotations with her fingers, "in the first place." Blue eyes bore into dark brown. Neither woman looked away, Lindsay enjoyed watching emotions and realizations play freely on Jane's sharp features.

Jane thought back to the friendship that developed into something so wonderful years ago; All the years of small touches, lingering eye contact, flirtatious shoulder shimmies Maura reserved for only her, and always being able to find safety in each others arms. Jane felt the admission cross her lips before she planned on speaking. She tore her eyes away and focused on the floor.

"You're right. I loved her from day one. I've always loved her." A fugitive tear fell from her chin and landed on her bent knee, absorbing into the soft material immediately. A gentle hand gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I can only hope that David and I are as happy as you two are together."

Jane put her feet flat on the ground and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. She tried to hide her face behind a curtain of near ebony curls. "I wish this feeling for the two of you. Marrying Maura is the best thing I've ever done in my life. Bradley is a close second, and our second child will only add to the list."

Lindsay stood and stretched her tired body. "Let's get some sleep. We need to finish this up so we can go home. Thanks for the talk."

Jane looked up at Lindsay with a broken yet strong expression. "I should be thanking you. I needed this. The emails and phone calls? They're not enough anymore. Talking about Maura and my family made me feel.." She fought to find the right words. "Closer to them somehow. So, thanks." A sheepish look soon overtook the one Lindsay saw for a moment.

"Anytime. Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight."

Lindsay left the room and continued to the opposite end of the house, leaving Jane with her own thoughts and tears. The dark haired woman retrieved her phone and returned to couch. She settled down and stared at the device. It was after two in the morning, Jane knew it would be late for a phone call. She also knew that the sadness in her voice would be evident and the observant doctor would also pick up on the congested quality she took on whenever she cried. Not wanting to burden Maura with her own moment of weakness, Jane set the phone on the cushion next to her and let her head fall back. She drifted off into a restless sleep while she thought of all the things she planned on doing the moment she arrived home. Kissing Maura breathless was number one.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Present Day.**_

"I hate weddings." Jane grumbled as she slammed the door to the townhouse and stripped off her tuxedo jacket. "I especially hate weddings for people I hate."

"It wasn't that bad." Lindsay mused as she removed her silver sling-back heels.

Jane froze, halfway to the kitchen on a determined journey for a beer. A shocked look overtook her features, turning beautiful into comical. "You're kidding me, right?" Her raspy voice almost turned into a squeak.

"The DJ was good." The blonde offered before surrendering to the laughter that had wanted to bubble up from the moment she spoke.

"That's what I thought." The tall detective continued on her journey, a smile lighting up her face as soon as she felt the chilled glass in her hand. After a few gulps of the amber liquid she returned to the granite countertop to sift through the mail the couple received that day. "Even for a fake couple we sure do accumulate a lot of junk mail and credit card offers."

"Who says there's no perks to undercover work!" The blonde retrieved her own beer and sat on a tall stool at the counter facing Jane, observing her in the bright light provided by their home. Jane looked tired and her expressive dark eyes held a hint of pain.

Lindsay never expected to grow so fond of the older woman. She expected to respect and look up to Detective Rizzoli, but she never suspected she was capable of such deep emotion for her partner. Her feelings were akin to old friends, but if Lindsay was honest with herself she'd admit her feelings were stronger than that. She valued Jane's opinion and respect. Her fictitious wife was more like the older sister she never had, the one whose job it was to help shape the woman she would become. The one who would teach her to respect herself and demand respect from her peers. That's what Jane had become. Their relation was one far beyond explanation. It just was. And Lindsay's heart hurt for her friend. She cleared the lump from her throat and managed a question. "Anything else good?" She nodded toward the pile of mail and her blue eyes were fixed on the bottle in her hands, studying the pattern of which the label would peel beneath her nail.

"Looks like we got another invitation. It better not be a wedding." A bony finger slid beneath the seal and started to remove the thick contents. "I swear, these people attend more parties and weddings than-" suddenly she stopped. Eyes skimming the stiff, embossed paper. Without even noticing, her feet carried her to the sofa in the living room and she sat heavily. Eyes never leaving the piece of mail she held with shaking hands, Jane sat in disbelief.

"Jane? What is it?" Lindsay was off the stool and kneeling before Jane. A gentle hand resting on a nervous, bouncing knee. After a few moments of silence Jane finally spoke.

"It's an invitation."

"Ok?"

"To a benefit." Jane took a deep breath, eyes still glued to the paper.

"What kind of benefit?" Patience were wearing thin and the blonde struggled to keep herself from ripping the invitation from Jane's grasp. This was obviously something significant, perhaps something that could bring the team one step closer to going home.

"A banquet dinner and silent auction benefiting the 'All Our Kin' charity." Brown, slightly glazed eyes finally rose to meet the concerned ones of Lindsay. "It's an Isles Foundation charity."

Sure the name sounded familiar, but six months into an undercover investigation and a lot of names sound familiar. She took a moment to search Jane's eyes for a hint but nothing came to her. "Sounds like a good cause?"

Lindsay wouldn't have minded being the match that lit Jane's fuse. Or even the short fuse itself slowly smoldering and sparking on it's way to the ultimate incendiary result. At least with a fuse there was a warning. A silent "tick-tock" countdown. This time here was no wait and no warning, she just jumped on a live grande and it exploded.

"Are fucking kidding me?! This is a disaster!" Jane bolted from the couch and started pacing, dropping the invitation along the way. The top three buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned in an instant and her hand was rubbing her chest that felt tight. Her breath was heavy and the temperature suddenly rose. "The Isles foundation is run by and represented by Constance Isles." Lindsay was frozen, still kneeling on the floor. Her mouth formed a small "o" and she just stared at Jane in confusion and something that resembled fear. "Constance _fucking_ Isles! My goddamn mother-in-law!" The hand that wasn't holding a beer found itself tangled in dark curls in an attempt to do something to alleviate the anxiety Jane felt. _Breathe. When you get like this Maura always tells you to breathe. _

"Oh. OH!" It hit Lindsay just then how bad this could be for there undercover work.

"We can't go." Jane finally sat down and spoke as if the decision was already made. She brought the beer to her lips and didn't lower it again until there wasn't a drop left.

"Jane. I understand the problems this could cause, but you know we have to go. All these social gatherings and bullshit are our sure shot at meeting these people while their guards are down. LITERALLY. No security and copious amounts of alcohol leads to loose lips." Jane already knew this, but it didn't hurt to state the obvious. Lindsay knew she got through to Jane when the brunette's head dropped back onto the sofa and breath was released between thin lips.

"What are we going to do?" Jane was exhausted. Too tired to think twice about letting the junior detective make this call. There wasn't a moment of hesitation before the blonde answered.

"We have two options: have someone from the department get in touch with Constance Isles and inform her of the situation and hope she can ignore you for a few hours." When Lindsay paused an impatient Jane, who was grimacing at the proposed plan, opened her mouth.

"And our other option?"

"Have someone go over the guest list, see if you or Maura recognize any names." At the mention of Maura's name Jane perked up and looked at Lindsay with puppy dog eyes full of surprise and expectation. "And if that's all negative, then we have Maura attend the benefit as the representative of the Isles foundation."

They had been on this undercover assignment for six months and a conclusion had yet to be within reach. Jane managed to make it home for Christmas morning and few short weekends since the beginning of the case. Even when the detective was under strict orders to stay in the state, Jane crossed the border as the sun rose on the horizon to make it to a very special doctors appointment. There wasn't a rule, boss, or threat that would keep Jane Rizzoli from finding out she'd be expecting a baby girl in July. But each time she saw her family it made leaving again that much harder. Every time she'd hold Bradley tight he'd ask how much longer she'd be gone and answering him never came easy. Her heart broke whenever she had to force herself to let go and walk away. Then there was Maura. Even during the early days of their flirtatious friendship it was hard to free the doctor once Jane had ahold of her.

Every wheel in Jane's head was spinning. Both plans would work but she knew she could trust Maura to pull off an undercover operation. She had done it before. But for the first time in a long time, if ever, Jane was doubting her own abilities. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to be in the same room, breathing the same air, and shaking the same hands as Maura and not giving into the temptation to touch her or kiss her. Absence made the caramel blonde's allure grow stronger.

"Do you have any idea how hard that'll be?" Jane's voice dropped in volume, "for me?"

"I know. But we both know we can trust her. Not to mention that you two have worked together for so long that it would be like having another set of eyes and ears inside. Constance would be a risk. Maura would be an advantage."

"Fine. The benefit is next Friday." Jane didn't let herself think too much about the pros and cons of the plan. She immediately agreed and pushed away the nagging thought that she only said yes to see her wife again. _If Lindsay agrees than it must be the right choice._ "We'll call everyone tomorrow and let them know the plan. As long as the guest list is cleared we'll move forward. If not, then we need to speak to Constance."

Lindsay stood and looked down at a defeated Jane. She smiled gently and felt genuine happiness at the thought of a reunion for the married couple. "I look forward to working with your better half."

"Why do you assume she's the better half?" A playful smirk danced on Jane's lips.

"Aren't they always?" The petite woman spun on her heels and made her way to her bedroom before Jane could form a response. The warm smile on the detective's face was answer enough.

**A/N: Sneaking my note in at the end since it's a short one. Thanks for all the reviews, I love to hear what the readers think! This was a short chapter, the next should be up within a day or two.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sure I sound like a broken record every time I thank reviewers and followers in my notes, but I am just THAT thankful! I knew after the responses to the first chapter that this story was going to be risky, but I'm glad I went for it. I enjoy writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Lindsay Connors is the only character that belongs to me, otherwise I'm just borrowing the rest. Read and Review!**

The private, opulent home that was used to hold the benefit dinner and auction was nothing less than breathtaking and extravagant. As the couple stepped over the threshold hand-in-hand, their eyes widened as they took in their surroundings. A colossal crystal chandelier hung above arriving guests, enveloping them in a warm glow as they followed the smell of perfectly prepared foods and something rich.

"Good evening, ladies." Rob suddenly appeared beside the young man hired to tend the door. He extended a stocky hand to Jane before leaning in to greet Lindsay with a kiss on the cheek. The kiss was wet, lingering, and a little to close to the blonde's plump mouth for Jane's liking. The younger detective fought back a shutter of disgust. "Welcome to the Middleton estate. Built in the late 1800's and it has been in my family since." The thick man lead the women towards the central gathering room.

The medium sized crowd sprawled out before observant brown eyes. Jane took in each individual, each extravagant outfit and the person occupying it. Her detective mind rattled off names and relationships and whether that name was on their short list of suspects. From what she saw in the brief scan she managed there wasn't a red flag in sight. _It may be an easy evening after all. _

"Has Mrs. Isles arrived yet?" Lindsay asked abruptly, two sets of curious eyes turned to her. Jane's dark brows furrowed as she silently chastised her partner with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"No." Rob cleared his throat as if he was nervous. "Actually she was unable to make it. Her daughter is representing the foundation instead. I'm a little embarrassed, I'll admit." He pushed his hands firmly into the pockets of his perfectly creased pants. "A few people came just to have a moment with her, now we're stuck with Plan B instead."

Hearing Maura referred to as "Plan B" caused Jane's normally even complexion to take on a crimson tone. Luckily, her partner picked up on that immediately.

"What a shame! I'll admit, I was one of those people." The blonde spoke in a hushed tone as if she were letting the man in on a secret. His hearty laugh eased Lindsay instantly, happy to know that she managed to keep his eyes from the brooding woman at her side. She was sure that the tight, low cut cobalt blue dress she wore helped the cause as well.

"I'm sure if you're looking to advance yourself in any social circle or situation, Maura Rizzoli would surely be useful. You'll have to talk with her." He looked over his shoulder to be sure no one else would hear his next words, but the set of ears he should have been weary of were the hot, red ones next to him. "She's a little odd, but a lovely woman nonetheless. Enjoy the evening." He made his exit just as Jane was ready to swing.

"Calm down."

"Did you just hear that prick? That's my wife he's talking about!" Jane ground the words out quietly between her clenched teeth.

"No, Angie, I didn't hear a word he said about me; your wife." Jane stepped back and took a deep breath.

_Point taken. Back to work._ "Well, Teresa, how about we work the room?" Jane extended her bent arm to her partner. "Shall we?"

The moment the two women stepped deeper into the home they were greeted by the sound of many conversations surrounding them. Hushed conversations, loud conversations, and talks filled with laughter and warmth. One laugh in particular caught Jane's attention and it took all her strength not to be drawn directly to it like a bee to sweets.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Jane didn't need to ask, but she wanted confirmation. Her sensitive nose had already caught the decadent smell of Maura's expensive lotions and perfumes.

"There is an exquisite woman behind you, yes."

"Describe her to me." Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Long wavy hair, not quite curly but strong waves the color of...butterscotch? It's not quite blonde or golden, but definitely far from brunette. It's a unique color in no specific style, it just naturally flows past her shoulders. It looks very soft too."

"It is." Jane responded in quiet, dreamy tone.

"I can only see her profile but that's still enough to be able to see that she's glowing. A natural glow, no makeup can do that. Her smile is bright and genuine." Jane felt tear prickle behind her eyelids at the thought of having that smile directed at her just once this evening.

"What is she wearing?" Jane's voice held a rasp her partner had yet to hear.

"I was saving the best for last." Young blue eyes travelled the elegant woman that was no more than twenty feet away. "She's impeccably dressed. She's wearing a beautiful form fitting turquoise dress. I'd call it a gown but it's slightly more casual than that. The low neckline is showcasing an ample..." At her pause Jane's eyes snapped open in a silent plea for her to finish. "Diamond necklace." An evil smirk took over the blonde's lips.

"You're very funny, Mrs. Russo."

"The dress is perfect, though. She's showing off your unborn child quite proudly." Lindsay allowed herself one more quick glance as to avoid suspicion. "She's wearing heels?" She looked back at Jane with a shocked expression. "She's six months pregnant!" Jane chortled.

"I know." The brunette leaned in and lowered her voice. "It was one of the many arguments we had when she was carrying Bradley. NEVER argue with a doctor." She paused to accept a champagne flute a uniformed waiter presented on a silver tray. She took a hearty sip, wincing at the slight burn the bubbles caused. "Especially a brilliant one. She actually worked out an equation to help determine how to off-set the shift in her center of gravity. Who does that?" Jane laughed.

"A woman who loves her heels." Lindsay smiled at her partner fondly. Watching such a hard-shelled detective become such a mush never ceased to amaze her. "Oh!" The blonde exclaimed as if she just remembered a key piece of information. "She's watching you too."

"She's looking at us?!" Jane knew she could trust Maura with this assignment, that's why she was so shocked to hear this.

"No. Of course not. I can just tell that she's painfully aware of your presence. As soon as we walked in she started to fidget and I highly doubt that the eighty-year old she's talking to is the reason for her mega-watt smile."

_Good eye detective._ The senior officer smiled a warm smile. "I see the Marshall's just arrived. Let's go mingle." Jane signaled towards a middle-aged married couple that just walked through the door.

An hour had passed and Jane was proud of her self restraint. She had only stolen a few glances of her wife and each time she was floored by her beauty and air of authority. There were some things that were invincible to Father Time's touch and Maura Rizzoli's elegance was one of them. Once Jane felt her grip waver, she excused herself from the current boring conversation her and Lindsay fell a victim to and made her way to the bathroom. Not surprisingly this room matched the house. The old carved wooden door and crystal doorknob gave way to a small powder room. All the fixtures were modern with an antique flair. The color choices were dark, mostly warm wood tones and hints of burgundy. The bronze hardware complimented it all and made guests feel a bit indulgent.

Jane stared at her reflection in the framed mirror that hung before her for a quiet moment. Her critical gaze took in her perfectly tailored black silk suit and matching black shirt beneath. Her monochromatic choice accented her curly mane, causing her hair to look more raven than usual. In preparation for the evening, for seeing Maura again, Jane dressed with more care than she ever had. She made sure to buy a bottle of the perfume Maura preferred her to wear and use the shampoo that helped define her curls. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, she prayed that Maura would be as pleased with her appearance as she was. Jane smirked._ I still got it._

A knock on the door caused the lanky woman to jump. "Just a minute." Another knock followed. "Jesus Christ! I said just a minute!" Jane washed her hands quickly, impatient to give the person on the other side of the door a look they'll never forget, unless she knew them. "Teresa?" Jane swung the door open just to be greeted by a dazzling, devious smile.

"No. It's your other wife." Maura stood casually against the door frame, her face painted with bad intentions. In a quick motion her palm was flat against Jane's chest and the detective was pushed back into the bathroom. The door was locked before Jane could utter a word of protest.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Concerned and confused brown eyes looked at the closed door before locking on brilliant hazel ones focused on her.

"Everyone is very well distracted with the silent auction and alcohol. We can be gone for a few minutes without anyone being the wiser."

"What about Lindsay?"

"Detective Connors is aware of the situation and will keep an eye out." Maura looked at her wife with a thinly veiled expression of hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this." She shook her head, allowing her hair to bounce freely. "I just thought that maybe we could have a moment. It's been so long.." Her voice broke. The sound finally freeing Jane of the surprised trance she fell into.

"No! Shhh.." She wrapped her lean arms around Maura and held her tight, burying her face in sinfully soft hair. "Of course I wanted some time with you. It's been killing me, being so close to you without being able to touch you." Soft lips peppered Maura's forehead with feather light kisses. Jane brought her hand down to rest on Maura's rounded belly, feeling connected not only to the woman she loves, but also their unborn child. "Are you wearing any lipstick?"

Maura was caught off guard by the question. She took a step back and furrowed her brows at her wife. "No. I don't understand why you-" Her question was cut off by an eager pair of lips crashing into her own. The kiss started as something fierce, a dancing flame that skipped right over ever being a spark. But as Maura's familiar taste danced across Jane's tongue the brunette slowed her pace and savored every note. There was the spice that was present forevermore. There was a hint of something floral left from the tea the blonde had earlier in the evening.

"God, I missed you." Jane murmured against Maura's lips when she managed to breakaway.

The doctor's hands smoothed the lapels she found herself pressed firmly against. Her right hand came to rest above Jane's left breast, and the other continued lower. _Dangerously _lower.

"How long do you think we have before someone comes looking for us?" Hazel eyes danced with mischief.

Jane pondered the question for a moment before she responded with her own query. "How many bathrooms are in this monstrosity?"

"Seven and a half. We're in the half."

"Then I'd say we have about ten more minutes." Jane stated, her voice becoming deeper and her pupils growing larger.

"Just enough time." Jane's thin leather belt was already unbuckled and the brunette's lips were claimed once again in painfully passionate kiss.

Right outside the small hallway that led to the restroom Lindsay stood guard. It was an easy enough job, but it quickly became arduous as she listened to Rob rattle on to his country club buddies about his yacht and it's torturous upkeep. The blonde managed to fake interest while keeping her eyes and ears on the door that was no more than fifteen feet behind her. When it all became too much, she allowed herself to think of all the ways she could effectively silence the balding man before her._ A punch to the throat. A swift kick to the groin. Clapping both hands over his ears. A knee to the stomach._ All of the above were sounding good. As she watched another partygoer rattle the bathroom handle, she started to worry that someone would raise suspicion. No one would assume there was a detective in there, but a rumor of her supposed wife cheating on her with a married and pregnant woman wouldn't be much better. If either woman would be emerging soon they'd be in this groups line of sight and that had to change. Lindsay did the only thing she could think of, something she'd end up regretting immediately.

"Rob, I hear what you're saying and from what I understand your yacht is quiet impressive. I'm just having a hard time imagining HOW impressive. You wouldn't happen to have any pictures around, would you?" The gentleman's eyes lit up at her obvious (and fake) interest.

"Of course. Lady and gentlemen, follow me to the study." He led the way down the small hallway that Lindsay was protecting. She held her breath as they passed the restroom door. Thankful that the loud chatter of the group covered the hushed moans that permeated the thin wooden door.

Maura smoothed any noticeable wrinkles from her form fitting dress as she waited for her wife to button her pants.

"I think we should do this more often." The scientific tone was back in place as Maura spoke.

"What? Have sex in strange bathrooms?" Jane's scoff sounded almost like a snort.

"No." Maura rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from her wife. "Role play. I like being the hushed fuck in the bathroom while your wife waits outside. It was very arousing." A shimmy of her right shoulder accentuated her words.

Jane heard the words but she was distracted by pouty lips as they spoke. A brisk shake of her head and she was able to concentrate. "Stop. Stop talking like that. I need to go back out there and forget that I know you, never mind _**know**_ you."

"Fine." Maura looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair. "How's the case going? Any new leads?"

"No." Jane exhaled loudly in frustration and leaned against the door. "We've narrowed down the suspects but the lack of evidence is killing us. All we have is a few fibers and traces of formaldehyde."

"I can see where you're running into a problem. Formaldehyde is a widely used chemical. Highly toxic. Multiple applications including but not limited to: embalming, nail polish, hair treatments, and even cleaning out RV and boat toilet holding tanks. That'll be hard to narrow down."

Jane just stared in blank astonishment, her blinking was almost audible. "Thanks for the confidence boost. Oh, I'll be home soon. Hopefully before our daughter's high school graduation." She pouted and grumbled while she spoke the last sentence.

"Now Jane, you know as well as I that you'll be home before you know it." The shorter woman pulled her wife into a tight embrace. They kissed softly for another moment before saying their goodbyes.

When Jane finally took her place next to Lindsay, she shot the blonde and apologetic and guilty look before accepting the drink she had waiting.

"That was risky, Angie."

"But it was totally worth it." A wide smile accompanied the statement, announcing just how true it was. "Did I miss anything good?"

"Oh yes. I had to listen to Rob go on and on about how big his yacht is and how hard it is to keep it pristine." Lindsay mimicked the physical characteristics the bulky man used when talking.

"You'd think a guy that rich would have hired help for that." The brunette didn't bother to hide her look of disgust.

"Seriously. He chewed my ear off for ten minutes about the toilet tanks. I mean come on! Who talks about that at a party?!" The gag that followed the question could have been staged but Jane was sure it was real.

"Dare I call him a party _pooper_?" Lindsay's laugh was polite but Jane found her own joke downright hilarious. She was struck halfway through her hysterics by a sudden thought. "Wait. He was talking about cleaning the toilet tank? Like the holding tanks?"

"Yeah?"

"Holy shit. Where's Rob?" Both detectives turned quickly and looked over the room. Rob was gone. "Son of a bitch. He couldn't have gone far."

"Angie?" Lindsay tried to interrupt, but kept her eyes on the crowd.

"If we split up and make like we're looking at the impressive estate we can find him."

"Angie." Another attempt falling flat.

"We found formaldehyde on each victim. Formaldehyde is used in holding tank cleaners! We just have to find the yacht-"

"Angie!"

"What?!" They needed to find this guy and Jane wanted to move now.

"Where's Maura?"

A quick scan of the crowd let the brunette know that one woman was missing, along with one killer. Her knees instantly went weak as bile rose in her throat.

"Oh my god."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, well, well. This is the last formal chapter to this story. I have an epilogue planned that'll hopefully be up in the next day or two. I'd like to thank every reader and reviewer. I may have a third and final installment in the works. It's funny because this all started from one chapter that was supposed to be a song-fic. Now I'm finishing up a sequel and planning to make it a trilogy. Funny how these stories have a mind of their own. Even though I already have the next one sort of planned out, I'd love to hear about where the readers would like our ladies to go. Please review and let me know what you think of this story and what you'd like to see next. And by "Our Ladies" I mean the wonderful characters that belong to TNT, Janet Tamaro, Terri Gerritsen, and all those amazingly talented people. Not me.**

_By binding to receptors on the heart and arteries, adrenaline increases heart rate and respiration. By binding to receptors on the pancreas, liver, muscles and fatty tissue, it inhibits the production of insulin and stimulates the synthesis of sugar and fat which the body can use as a fuel in fight-or-flight situations. Well, mostly fight situations when it comes to you, Jane. _

Maura had given Jane the speech so many times she would be able to do a seventh grade science project on the subject. But every time she felt the blood course through her veins, icy cold fear grip her throat, and her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings...Jane heard her wife's words echo in her mind. The rush set her feet into an instant motion, Detective Connors a step behind.

"First, we need to find Rob. Along the way we'll look for Maura but we don't want to alert anyone else." Jane's focus didn't waver. She wouldn't let the panic she was feeling cloud her judgement. The duo made it through the crowded main room quickly and were searching several empty rooms off a long hallway. They stopped to collect their thoughts and form a plan. "He couldn't have gotten far. Connors, did he say anything else about his boat? A location? A dock? **Anything**?" Jane's voice was straining, her throat tight with anxiety.

"No. Nothing." Lindsay shifted on her feet nervously. The weight of the case and the gravity of a missing Maura was resting heavily on her shoulders. Emotions were forcing their way to the forefront of the blonde's mind fogging all rational thought. She imagined all the things that could happen, the way the shaking detective before her may not see her wife again. A fist of dread started to setting in her stomach, then it was gone all at once. All of a sudden Lindsay felt a wave of clarity wash over her as her years of training kicked in. It was as if her brain had been wiped clean and reprogrammed with images of everything she needed to see. "He showed me a picture. There were flags on the dock and they said something like brew or brewers."

Jane stared back at her partner before taking the phone from her pocket and dialing a familiar number. It rang twice before a voice came to life on the other end. This partner was good, but she knew one that was better.

"Frost! I need you to look something up for me." Panic was evident in her voice and Frost picked up on it immediately.

"What is it?" He didn't bother with pleasantries. There'd be time for that later.

"Boat yards or marinas in Connecticut. The name has something to do with brew or brewer." She heard her partners quick fingers typing in the search as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the calming blue across from her. The steady gaze and the sounds in her ear soothed Jane's frazzled nerves. She knew Frost would do his best to come through for her, and he did.

"Got it! Brewer Yacht Yards. There's eight locations in the state but judging by the GPS coordinates of your cell, the closest would be the one in Stratford. I'll send the other locations to you too. Just in case." Jane could hear his gentle smile appear in his voice. Her partner back home always knew how to silently encourage her.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Jane hung up and turned her full attention back to Lindsay. "We have eight marinas to search." The blonde's face fell instantly. That was a lot of time to waste on foot if Rob had the ME. "I'm gonna call the lieutenant and have him send officers to four and we'll check four, but first we need to finish checking the house again. He could still be here."

"Yes ma'am."

The formal response caught Jane's attention immediately. She stepped into the younger woman's space and cradled her fresh face in her hands. The intimate gesture was out of character for Jane, but she needed to make sure they both felt the connection they shared, the mutual trust they built. "Connors. My gut is telling me that Rob is our guy and he may have Maura. My wife. She's everything to me. We need to keep our heads on straight and wrap this up tonight. Are you with me?"

"I'm right behind you." Lindsay shook her head and gathered the wits that were quickly scattering.

Jane didn't give the blonde another moment as she lowered her hands, walked past her and back into the main gathering room that now served as a dining hall. Each table was set and guests were beginning to eat the delicious offerings that had been teasing with their aroma all evening. Brown eyes fell on the two seats they left empty at the table in the far corner, then to one empty chair at the main table leaving Rob's wife alone. Every other chair was taken. As Jane turned to leave, that small yet significant detail hit her hard. _EVERY_ other chair was taken. She re-entered the room with swift and sure movements, coming to a stop next to one of the head tables. She bent slightly and interrupted the quiet conversation that was taking place.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to borrow Mrs. Rizzoli for a moment." No matter how hard Jane tried, the smile she wore looked strained yet radiantly endearing. Maura excused herself and gracefully rose from where she was seated and followed the tall woman into the dim hallway where her partner waited.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Maura asked carefully, keeping her cover intact. She expected an equally controlled answer, but what she got was a slight shimmer of tears in mahogany eyes and the press of quivering lips against her own. It was so easy to get lost in Jane's kiss. It had a hypnotic quality caused by the pressing and caressing of soft lips. Maura was about to be completely consumed by the kiss before she was distracted by someone clearing their throat. Both women turned to look at Lindsay.

"Sorry, but we have a killer to catch."

"Right." Jane griped. Her reluctance to let go of Maura was undisguised. She looked back into hazel eyes with a pleading expression all over her sharp features. "I think our host with the most, Rob, is our killer. He was telling Lindsay all about cleaning the holding tank in his yacht."

"That would explain the formaldehyde." Maura agreed.

"We're going to find him. Please go back to our townhouse and stay there. I'm calling for an officer to escort you."

"Jane, I drove here. My car is here. I can drive myself to your home." The look Jane gave could have broken even the most impenetrable of hearts. "Ok. I'll wait for the escort." The ME conceded.

"Thank you. Now, we have to go. As soon as I'm done I'll come and get you."

"Be careful." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and held her as tightly as her protruding stomach would allow. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jane have her wife a quick kiss and let her hand rest on her unborn baby girl before she made her way to the front door. She turned back once to send a wink in Maura's direction, a silent promise that she'd see her soon.

After searching three empty boat yards, the Connecticut Police Force agreed to meet Jane and Lindsay at their fourth as soon as they completed their own fishing expedition. If Rob had gone to his yacht, the obnoxious water craft would be parked at this final location. If not, then Detective Connors' memory sent a number of officers on a wild goose chase. Jane was hoping, praying that it wasn't the latter.

"Rizzoli!" A masculine, deep voice thundered through the tranquil marina. Lieutenant Christopher Messina had been the head of Connecticut's homicide team for over a decade. It was his own personal request that brought Jane into this investigation. Many of the older man's mannerisms and work habits reminded the younger defective of her own lieutenant. His temper wasn't much different either.

"Sir." She stood at attention as the very tall, very slim man approached her. Every time Jane looked the man over she wondered how hard it was to find a suit that fit such a gangly figure. His short, black hair brought attention to the fact that even his skull was elongated. _I wonder how many people call him "Stretch"? _

"If you're suspect is not here somewhere on some expensive looking boat you're gonna have a lot of unhappy people to deal with! I'm one of them." He grumbled and huffed as he walked past the imported detective.

"Yes sir." She bit back. Jane focused on the task at hand as she walked from dock to dock. The salty scent of the sea filled her nostrils and clung to her skin. Her expensive suit felt damp and tight. It was a chilly evening in April, the water gave the air a certain bitterness that kept everyone's senses alive. Though she could feel, see and smell the ocean, Jane could only taste the freedom of home. She checked another slip and came up empty. Her dark head hung low. Perhaps she allowed herself to dream of Boston a little too early. Her disappointment was cut short by the excitement of someone calling her name.

"Jane! Get over here now!" Lindsay's voice took on a shrill quality as she tried to yell yet keep her voice low enough to avoid exposure.

Jane ran towards the last slip in the row and drew her weapon. Thankfully they had enough forethought to keep their firearms in the car. The lanky brunette took point as she led a line of officers, including her partner, up a plank to board the oversized boat. She swept her sight and pistol left and right once she was on deck. There were few lights around, making it hard to see the details of their surroundings. The experienced detective didn't need light to know where she was going, she followed the sound of movement coming from below the deck. The sounds brought her to a sealed door. No matter how badly Jane wanted to break down that door and apprehend their suspect, there was still a protocol in place she needed to follow.

"How are we doing with the warrant?" Her deep voice whispered back to her partner. They used their travel time to try and obtain all the necessary papers and permission they would need to bring the case to an end that night.

"By time we knock and find out whether Rob plans on cooperating we should have it." Detective Connors was still wearing her benefit ensemble, heels and all. Not one hair was out of place on the beautiful blonde. Jane couldn't help but think that this woman could give Maura a run for her money back in Boston.

Jane landed three firm knocks on the door that was large enough to appear out of place on a boat.

"Mr. Middleton! It's the Connecticut Police Department. Open the door." A few quiet moments passed. Just as Jane rose her fist a second time the door swung open. Rob Middleton stood in the doorway without a hint of surprise.

"Detective Rizzoli, how nice it is to have you aboard."

"Step outside." Jane had her weapon raised as she backed up to make room for the stocky man. She didn't allow her shock to show when he addressed her by name. "We're here to search the premises. We have a warrant." Officers flooded past her into the belly of the boat. She half expected him to call her bluff and ask to see it in writing.

"Go ahead, Jane." He turned his attention to the blonde. "Hello, Lindsay."

Detective Rizzoli felt dumb. She was played by this man. All the signs she normally saw in killers went undetected for months. Every nuance was present now and obvious enough to bite her. His cold stare. His stoic expression.

"How long have you known?" It didn't matter now, but Jane wanted to know how long she had played this character without it being necessary, how long she had been away from home for no reason.

"Are you kidding me? I knew who you were from the moment you stepped foot on Connecticut soil. I'm just surprised it took you so long to figure that I knew."

"So you played along? For what? What are you hiding, Rob?" Her tone was calm, almost gentle.

"Nothing. I'm just an upstanding citizen trying to keep out of police matters." He gave her a neutral gesture with his hands, appearing calm. _Too calm._

Jane narrowed her gaze at the man across from her. He was still well put together, not a wrinkle in his clothing since his sudden departure from dinner.

"What brings you to your boat so late and during a charity dinner being held in your family's home?" Jane holstered her weapon to create a false sense of trust. She had worked alongside Lindsay long enough to know that the other woman would expect the unexpected.

"I needed to get away. I'm sure you know what it's like, Detective. The dinners, the stuffy benefits, and all the charities begging for that extra dime. You're married to an Isles, I'm sure you've seen your fair share." Rob lowered his balding head for a short moment before returning his vacant stare to meet Jane's. "It was nice meeting your wife tonight. Your real one, anyway." His gaze turned to Lindsay in one smooth motion. His broad, perfect smile making an appearance. "Not that your play wife was such a tough pill to swallow. Tell me, did you get to enjoy all the perks of married life with Ms. Connors?"

"So, you're not hiding anything on the boat? It's clean?" Lindsay questioned quickly, trying to keep the focus on the suspect not the investigators.

"Yacht." He corrected. "Of course it's clean." The burly man's cockiness made Jane ball her left hand into a fist and think about punching him in his square jaw when he finally looked back at her. He just stared her down, a tiny barely noticeable smirk pulled at the corner of his thin mouth.

"Not if you know what you're looking for." A voice called from the dock. Jane took a deep breath at the sound of the soft, unexpected voice. In that breath she caught a whiff of her favorite scent, one that now caused her blood to boil with annoyance.

"Maura, what the hell are you doing here?" There was no need to try to hide the exasperation from her voice. One officer stepped forward to help improve the momentum of the pregnant woman ascending the ramp up to the yacht. At the caramel blonde's sudden appearance Jane noticed a flicker of worry appear in Rob's eyes. Maura arrived well prepared with the medical bag that was ever present when she travelled. It was stocked with everything she would need to take samples, collect evidence, and detect blood. No matter how angry Jane wanted to be at her wife for being there, she was relieved to know someone competent would look over every surface and in every nook. There was a reason why they solved so many cases together.

"This was very last minute development, Jane. I knew you wouldn't have the equipment on hand to do a proper search until late in the evening or possibly in the morning. With the warrant secured it made no sense for me to sit in an empty townhouse when I could be of good use here." She stepped closer to the brunette to finish her statement. "Plus, the sooner we finish the sooner you come home." She playful tilted her head and continued into the heart of luxury boat.

Jane blinked slowly, surprised by Maura's casual demeanor. They could have a serial killer cornered right now and Maura was flirting? She shouldn't have been surprised, things don't change just because you're in another state. The detective returned her attention to the man at the stern of the boat. She approached him slowly, observing the way he clenched and unclenched his hands that were hanging at his sides. He was nervous. His eyes darted around the boat in a calculating gesture. Jane kept her own marked hands in her pockets as she came to stand in front of him. She spoke softly to him.

"You have nothing to hide, right? So you won't mind if Maura performs a search and pokes around with some of her toys from that bag of tricks of hers, would you?" Jane knew every person was unpredictable in certain situations, but being surrounded by police officers and fellow detectives gave her a sense of security. So when chubby hands moved quickly to grab the weapon from her holster, Jane's reaction was too slow to keep the next events from unravelling. Before the tall woman could process what was happening around her, there was a strong arm holding her tightly around the throat in a headlock and several guns were being pointed in her direction. Jane wasn't concerned about the firearms that were at a distance, it was the one pressing against her temple that held all her attention. Clear chocolate eyes surveyed their surroundings. Less than two feet to overboard and at least twenty feet between them and ten armed officers. Jane wasn't a mathematician, but she figured her odds were good. With a quick and severe bend of her knees she sprung and launched herself from the deck. She caught Rob off guard enough for him to loosen his grip. There was a split second between someone screaming her name and the sound of a gunshots.

"JANE!" Two different shades of blonde joined forces in an unnerving scream as one body crumpled to the wooden deck and the other met the water in a graceless plunge.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I lied. The story just wasn't ready to be finished and I wasn't ready to part with it. Hope that's ok with y'all.**

_Is it possible for words to sound fuzzy? Not fuzzy as in hairy, more like static fuzzy. Jane's head was full of black and white, blank tv screen static. She heard soft voices around her but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place them or see where they were coming from. Maybe it was more like fog. The distant sound of voices reminded her of being a child and playing outside on a foggy evening in Boston. Something deep inside Jane relaxed at the thought of Boston but she couldn't figure out why. Warmth spread through her at the memory of her mother smiling as she chased her brothers around their small yard. She could feel herself running, she could feel the grass under her feet and see the forms she was chasing. It was the poor mans version of Marco Polo and the Rizzoli family loved it. "Jane?" The lanky woman stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called. A brunette head whipped around to find her mother smiling back at her in the distance. She was holding the hand of a small sandy-haired boy standing to her right. The child was squirming against her hold, working hard to get to play with the rest of the kids. As Jane narrowed her gaze to meet the emerald green eyes of the boy the layers of fog started to lift. Jane's eyes met her mother's with a questioning look. Angela said nothing, her smile only growing wider as she looked to her left. In the crook of her arm was a newborn, one that Jane could swear wasn't there a moment ago. Jane felt as though she knew what and who was before her but she couldn't shake the last bits of confusion. "Jane?" Again she heard her name and began to step forward. Inexplicably she felt the need to see the infant's face, something was drawing her to it. Once she was within arms distance of her mother and the children, Jane looked down into the most innocent face she had ever seen. It was perfectly round and topped with a head of unruly dark curls. The baby had her eyes closed tightly and a round thumb between her bowed lips, suckling away. She brought a shaking hand up to a rosy, chubby cheek and let her index finger caress it gently. At that small touch, two big eyes opened and looked up at Jane, recognizing her immediately. Jane looked back into the comically large eyes and noticed that they were the same vibrant green of the little boy. She felt tears wet her cheeks at the familiarity she saw in that small connection. The remaining fog began to lift and pieces of her memory began to fall into place. Her mother standing before her and holding her son, Bradley's hand. She had never seen the little girl before but she felt like she was a piece of herself. Jane remembered expecting a second child, a little girl due in July. Her and Maura were very excited. Maura. Rays of sunlight finally broke through all the fog and fell upon Jane's face. She smiled broadly, matching the sun in warmth. With thoughts of the family surrounding her and Maura's love, Jane finally opened her eyes. _

"Jane!" Maura's hand tightened on the cold, scarred one laying still at Jane's side. The doctor was relieved when an equally strong grip was returned. She let out a shaky breath that was laced with a small laugh as all the worry she felt over the past hours faded away.

"Hey, beautiful. I was just dreaming about you." Jane closed her eyes again and cracked one eye open. Both eyes weren't ready for the full frontal assault of hospital lighting.

"Tell me about it?" Maura was curious of course, but the question was asked to soothe her medical interest. She brought her free hand up to wipe the tears from Jane's pale, beautiful face. "You were crying." The words were quiet, meant more as an observation for herself. Maura didn't like to put too much focus on her badass detective's softer moments.

"Mmmmm." Jane tried to clear her throat. Her voice was much more rough than usual. "It was a great dream. Ma was holding our children. Everything was really foggy, Tommy and Frankie were there. We were all laughing and playing like old times."

"Our children? As in multiple?" Maura didn't hide the surprised curiosity from her voice.

"Only two, babe. Don't get ahead of yourself." The brunette chuckled and shifted on her mattress. She winced at the pain that shot across her back when she brought her arm across to rest her hand on Maura's pregnant belly.

"Move slowly, Jane. You took quite a fall."

"Anything broken?" Jane asked.

"Surprisingly, no. You have several severe contusions across your back and you hit your head as well. They did a scan and there's no brain damage." Maura stated clinically.

"Jeez." Jane moved again only to have her breath taken at the amount of pain she felt. "I thought I fell into water. It feels more like I got hit by a car!"

"It wasn't a smooth fall." Maura didn't want to get into the specifics of how her wife hit the dock piles or how she bounced from one pillar and slammed against the side of the massive yacht before hitting the water. She especially didn't want to relive how officers pulled her unconscious body from the frigid water just as mild hypothermia started to set in. Those details were best left unmentioned.

Jane settled back into her pillow and looked at her wife. Maura traded the restrictive evening dress for more comfortable yoga pants and oversized sweatshirt. Contentment was more important than appearance during pregnancy, even for Maura. Her makeup was still impeccable but Jane noticed the deep creases of worry and the shadows beneath her beautiful eyes. Those eyes reminding her of the infant she saw in her dream.

"Maur, what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy, but I think I saw _her_ in my dream." Her gaze dropped to Maura's stomach, making sure that there was no confusion about which "her" she was speaking of. The blonde chuckled, causing Jane to feel silly. That feeling was extinguished by the warm smile that spread across the blonde's face and the next words that were spoke.

"You're not crazy, Jane. At least not anymore crazy than you were before your dream." The small, unexpected joke eased Jane immediately. Maura continued. "I'm not saying that your dream suggests synesthesia, but I do believe that your subconscious had a chance to take control and bring your deepest visions to the surface. An apparition of sorts."

Jane just nodded as if all the foreign terms Maura just used somehow made sense of it all. "As long as it's not synthetics."

"Synesthesia." Maura smacked Jane's thigh playfully, knowing that was one of the few areas that wouldn't be tender. They shared a smile, one full of love and comfort. Maura couldn't quell her own inquiring mind. "What did she look like?"

"She was beautiful." Jane didn't hesitate to answer. "She had a head full of black curls and a face that looked just like a cherub. A lot like yours actually." A thin hand came up to rest against Maura's cheek, a thumb brushing away a stray year that suddenly appeared. "She was sleeping in Ma's arm and then she was looking at me. Her eyes matched Bradley's exactly. That's how I knew she was ours."

"Oh, Jane." Maura gasped at the tenderness of her wife's words. She was out of the uncomfortable chair at Jane's bedside and her lips were pressed against the brunette's immediately. The kiss that started as something delicate escalated into tongues searching to make up for lost time. It wasn't until Jane pulled away with a whoop of pain.

"I think I'm gonna have to wait a few days to give you a proper kiss."

"I should have known better. I am the doctor after all."

"Not my doctor, though." Something dangerous was shining in the depths of Jane's chocolatey eyes. "Speaking of my doctor, where are they so I can get out of here?" She was already making her way, slowly and carefully, from the hospital bed.

"I'll go sign all the necessary paperwork while you change. Unless you want help?" It was an innocent proposal, but with the slight shimmy of her shoulders it was obvious that it wouldn't stay innocent for long.

"Go sign the papers, you'll get us in trouble if you stay." Jane snickered as she peeled the hospital gown from her body. Each welt and bruise came into view, sobering Maura immediately.

"I'll be right back." The blonde turned quickly in hopes of hiding the tears that were threatening to fall at yet another close call. She knew the risks that came with the job, but that didn't make it easier each time she almost lost Jane. Another vision of the lifeless body being pulled from the choppy water caused Maura's stomach to twist painfully, as a result she lost her balance just outside Jane's room. She leaned heavily against the sterile wall, putting herself back together by remembering Jane's radiant, lively smile just on the other side of that barrier. Once collected, she continued down to the reception desk signed for the release of her healing wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paperwork was the worst part of the job. Back at the precinct Jane sat uncomfortably in one of the few cushioned chairs they had in the building. As she dotted her I's and crossed her T's, Maura was back at the townhouse packing up what little personal items Jane had to bring back. Secretly she was hoping she'd get to keep a few of the fancy suits she had accumulated along the way. She typed out the last sentence of her report, signed out of the computer for the last time and rose from the desk to make her way to her lieutenant's office. Their goodbye was quick and he praised her for the job well done. He showed no signs of regret for bringing her aboard, just gratefulness and unease over her injury. They shook hands and parted with easy smiles. Lieutenant Messina had a closed case and Jane was going home.

Once she arrived back at the townhouse she walked in to find a perfectly stacked pile of luggage by the door and two women laughing in the kitchen. Jane strode into the room with her usual swagger. Her long strides were more pronounced by the tight jeans and boots she was wearing. The loose fitting BPD sweatshirt she was sporting did nothing to disguise her lithe figure.

"What's so funny?" She came to a stop behind the woman who was a darker shade of blonde. Jane kissed the side of Maura's neck in greeting before returning her attention to the conversation.

"Oh, nothing." Lindsay continued to chuckle.

"Were you talking about me?" Jane moved to stand in front of her wife and look her in the eye. She never told Lindsay about Maura's inability to lie, so the younger blonde didn't know that she should be helping her accomplice.

"Maybe.." Small red patches started to appear on the area of tantalizing chest exposed by the v-neck sweater Maura was wearing. The vivid purple color complemented her skin tone perfectly, no matter how many blemishes were appearing.

"Hives, Maura." The free edge of Jane's short fingernail lightly scraped the raised skin as she trailed her fingertip down the exposed flesh. How was it so easy to forget Lindsay was in the room?

"Ahem." The other detective dramatically cleared her throat in an attempt to make herself known. "Why are you getting hives?"

"Maura can't lie. It's physically impossible. She gets hives and in severe cases she'll pass out. It's comforting for me but a pain in the ass for her." Jane explained such an interesting ailment in few words without taking her her eyes off the blushing ME in front of her.

"Really? That's fascinating!" Lindsay was genuinely interested, but she wasn't going to learn anymore about the issue because Jane pushed forward.

"What were you telling her?" Jane knew Maura was the culprit. She had too many stories from over the years to NOT share with a new audience.

"I was just telling Lindsay about the time we went undercover to the lesbian bar." It seemed like an adequate explanation to Maura.

"And what was the punch line?" Jane questioned.

"How we both said that we weren't each others type." Maura backed against the countertop as Jane advanced upon her. The brunette knew Maura couldn't keep her thoughts straight when she was in the ME's personal space.

"I'm not laughing yet."

"Fine!" Maura gave up. "I may have mentioned how you couldn't keep your eyes off my chest the whole evening." Jane stepped back and a small blush crept up her face. "And I also said something about you claiming to be straight.." Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose when she heard Lindsay chortle.

A small smile appeared when Jane finally looked at her wife again. "How wrong I was, sugartits." Jane dodged the the small hand that was moving in her direction at a fast pace. "Come on. I'm ready to go home."

The threesome made their way to the door, doing one final check to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. They all stood in silence, Maura was the first to say goodbye to Lindsay and then made her way to the car. She knew the detectives would want a moment alone, it was obvious how close the two women had become over the past six months. Maura was happy to see Jane have such a close friend, but she couldn't fight the jealousy she felt at being excluded from a part of her wife's life. She immediately felt silly for having such a feeling and proceeded to load the lighter pieces of luggage into the trunk of her Mercedes SUV.

"So..." Jane didn't know where to begin. She was never good at expressing her feelings through words. It took years to be able to talk freely with Maura, and even to this day she did better with physical expressions. Lindsay gave the older detective a moment to collect her thoughts by extending a hand.

"Detective, it was an honor working with you." Emotion was evident in the blonde's voice and she fought to keep it under control. A warm hand slid into hers and gripped firmly. Lindsay was surprised when she was being pulled forward and wrapped in a strong embrace. She was careful to be gentle with injured detective.

"I won't miss Connecticut but I will miss you, Connors. You were one hell of a partner and a very talented detective. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call." Jane's voice started to crack, the finality of the situation finally hitting her full force. She didn't make friends easily and Lindsay's friendship would be one she'd cherish forever. "If you're ever in Boston.."

"You too, Rizzoli. You too." Both women let go at the same time and exited the townhouse. Lindsay climbed into her department issue sedan and Jane slid into the driver seat of her family vehicle after loading the last bags.

"Ready to go?" Maura asked as she placed her hand on her wife's thigh.

"Ugh!" Jane let out an exasperated sigh and let her head fall back against the headrest. "Yes!" When she turned to look at Maura her dark eyes were large and her smile was wide, dimples deeper than ever. The day she had been dreaming of was finally here.

After a two hour drive and a distance of over a hundred miles covered, Jane let relief flood her body and she let out a sigh. The sight of her home, brightly lit and buzzing with activity within, was the most beautiful thing she had seen since waking up to Maura that morning. Once the luggage was unloaded and stacked by the front door, Jane heard the unmistakeable sound of clawing at the barrier.

"Do you think that's Jo or Bradley?" Jane asked, only half joking. Maura just rolled her eyes at her wife and pushed the front door open. The blonde didn't try to hide the embarrassment when they found out both parties were guilty. "Bradley, no! Jo, down!" Jane rushed past her wife, not bothering to assistant in controlling the situation.

"There's my little man!" She scooped the small figure up into her arms and held him tight. When she felt his tiny arms wrap around her neck and squeeze with a matching vigor she finally felt at home. All the pain she felt because of the embrace was pain she would be willing to bear for the rest of her life if it meant feeling this much love.

"Janie!" Angela came rushing from the kitchen as she dried her hands on a dish towel before holding both rambunctious Rizzoli's tightly. "It is so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home, Ma."

Maura just stood back and watched the interaction. Her heart swelling at the vision of her wife and child. The emotion must have been contagious because their unborn child decided that it was a good time to make her presence known.

"Jane! She's kicking!" Maura cradled the soft spot on the right side of her abdomen with her hand, signaling where to feel. Three hands rushed to rest on that spot, two large and one much smaller. "Give her a minute, she'll do it again. She usually kicks in threes." Maura nodded and spoke matter-of-factly. They waited, three Rizzoli's held their breath and the fourth more feisty one already found something more interesting to play with. After a moment there was a small knock against taut skin.

Angela immediately jumped up and started clapping. During Maura's lonely nights, the older Rizzoli made sure to spend as much time with her daughter-in-law as possible. She had already felt the baby kick several times, but each time was just as exciting at the first. She kissed Maura on the cheek and turned to her daughter. Jane was looking at her wife with an expression of awe. Angela took the hint and decided to give the women some alone time.

"Bradley, why don't you come with grandma? I'm going to check on the cookies in the oven." At the mention of cookies the small boy was sold. He was already considering what a great "welcome home gift" a half eaten cookie would be for his mom.

The tiny tears that were resting on Jane's eyelashes finally made their way down her cheeks. Where her face held awe there was also an expression of love and sadness. While she was away she knew of all the things she was missing out on, but seeing it all before her now caused a fresh wave of regret. She grabbed Maura's hand and lead them to their bedroom where she could speak freely. Once the door was shut behind them she wrapped her arms around her wife and held on. Jane whispered all her regrets and apologies. She shared her deepest sorrows and all the fears she felt just a few nights before. The strong woman fell apart in her wife's arms and didn't allow herself to stop until she was put back together. Once her sobs finally subsided she took a step back to look into hazel eyes, framing her round face with soft yet strong hands. Her own brown eyes now swollen and stained red from all the tears.

"I will NEVER leave you like that again." Her face was less than two inches from Maura's, her eyes darted back and forth in her wife's steady gaze. She needed Maura to hear her, to believe, to feel the words she was speaking. "First thing Monday morning I'm telling Cavanaugh no more undercover. If he says no then he'll have my letter of resignation on his desk by the end of the day."

"Jane, don't say things like that. You know I'd never make you choose." Maura shook her head free of Jane's grip, immediately lowering her face to the floor. There'd be no hives because she wasn't lying, she just didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You're not making me. This is my choice. I love my job, it's what I was born to do. But I love you and our family more. So if my boss is ok with losing a detective over one small stipulation? Fine. I'm gone. I'll take early retirement and family vacations year round." The bright smile that lit up her face spoke volumes of the sincerity that was behind her small speech. Maura just held Jane carefully and let her head rest on her shoulder. The light gray color of the worn sweatshirt darkening with tears.

"I'd leave too, of course. We'd both have to retire." Maura smirked at the thought of them living employment free. "You know, I kind of miss Angie."

Jane was taken aback by the unexpected confession, but if there was one thing Maura was good at it was being random.

"Why's that?" The brunette was almost afraid to ask.

"She was so dapper and mysterious." A manicured hand slid down the center of Jane's chest, coming to rest between small breasts. "But I'd take my Jane any day. Especially when I get you into a dress." Her other hand roamed and found it's way to a muscular backside.

"I have a confession to make." Jane's face was deadly serious.

"What's that?" All of Maura's motions halted.

Jane brushed tucked blonde hair out of the way and brought her lips to Maura's ear, allowing the moist surface to graze sensitive skin. "I kinda miss wearing dresses." Maura guffawed at the admission. She grabbed her wife's face with her hands and planted a kiss on thin lips, it was a kiss that would forever be burned in Jane's memory. The detective pulled away for a brief moment to speak again before all ability of cognitive function dissolved.

"I want to name the baby Angela." She blurted out.

"Really? I thought you said one Angela in your life was enough." Maura looked at her wife suspiciously.

"That was before.." Jane blushed, "the dream."

"You decided that it's suddenly ok to name our baby after your mother since you had a dream?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion. It was hard to believe the words that were leaving Jane's mouth. Sometimes it was difficult to tell when the detective was kidding, even after years of experience. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, uh," Jane stumbled over her words, trying to put an explanation together. "It's hard to explain. She just looked so happy holding her. It seems significant somehow. I don't know!" Whiny Jane finally made an appearance, telling Maura that she got the best justification she was going to get.

"I think it's a great name. Which is why I suggested it when we agreed to try for a second child." Jane's sheepish look was adorable. "And we can call her Angie for short." She proceeded to kiss Jane again, making up for the lost contact.

Before the kiss had a chance to become something more than a casual hello, a voice called from the kitchen.

"Mama! I have a present for you!" Bradley's big boy voice was starting to show.

"I guess we should get back out there." A signature smirk finished the sentence.

"We should. Your brothers are coming over soon. Oh! Can I tell Angela the news?" Maura clapped her hands in an adorably dorky way. A way that brought an instant smile to Jane's face. No matter how many times she watched Maura, no matter how many expression were now familiar, she still fell in love with each and every one of them over and over.

"No. We'll save it for her birthday." Jane answered flatly.

"But the baby will be here before then!" Maura was being ushered out of the room by a hand on the small of her back.

"That works for me." Two chuckling woman returned to the kitchen and basked in the comfort of love and family.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: This is officially it! Thanks to all who stuck around and reviewed. Keep an eye out for a possible part three. For any new readers that just joined the party and read the story as a whole, I'd love to hear what you think. Reviews really do make a difference in an Author's day.**

"Are you sure she's ours?" Jane looked over at the gurgling newborn for the hundredth time that evening. A rounded bundle of soft skin and curly curls, Angela Constance Rizzoli was born right on time and had been comfortably swaddled at home for a little over a month now. One mother was struggling with a greater sense of disbelief than the other.

"Jane. For the last time, she's ours." Maura laughed at her wife's confused look. A look that had become a permanent stain on Jane's face.

"She's a redhead. With blue eyes." Even though Jane brought up the difference in their looks often, she was noticeably enthralled by her daughter, she was softer because of the baby girl. The lanky detective was bent over the small bassinet they had set up in the living room. Dancing, colorful cartoons played on the large tv, effectively entertaining a growing Rizzoli boy.

"Yeah. She doesn't look like us." Bradley decided to give his two-cents from his place in the middle of a plush rug. That morning he was sporting superman underwear and not much else. Bradley had decided that August weather called for less clothing, no matter how cool the air conditioning made the house.

"It's very common for babies that are born from parents with dark hair to start out as blonde or even red haired. Also, most Caucasian babies are born with blue or gray colored eyes that will most likely change by nine months. Your eyes weren't as green as they are now, Bradley, and mine weren't hazel either."

"Mine were always this boring brown." Jane pouted and then shot her son a look when he giggled at her confession.

"Mama's boring!" He toppled over as he laughed while holding his two, small bare feet in his hands.

Jane just looked to her wife and shrugged. "Can't argue with the kid."

"Oh Jane. You are far from boring!" Maura moved to stand next to the brunette and took her attention from the infant. "You never were nor will you ever be. Especially your eyes." The blonde smiled warmly and brought a supple hand up to a chiseled cheek. "They're so expressive, I can always tell how you're feeling even when you aren't willing to talk about it. They're especially responsive when you're _excited_." The warm smile was replaced by a smirk of the most sinful variety.

Jane looked from the month old, motionless bundle to the rocking and toppling bundle of their almost five year old and settled back on her wife. One dark eyebrow quirked. "Is that so?" Her voice was low, dangerous.

"For example: at this moment right now they're soft, indicating the love you're overwhelmed with, but they're also dark. Almost black, actually. And they only get like that when you're aroused."

The married couple mastered discreet conversation and hushed voices long before they were married. With Angela constantly buzzing around and trying to have personal moments in a busy police department allowed them to brush up on their skills. Somehow though, their son's ear were highly tuned to indistinct words.

"What's 'roused?" Bradley asked, his wide eyes still glued to the figures dancing across the screen. Both his parents froze and stared at each other. The silent game of "You tell him. No, you tell him!" playing in their eyes.

"It's when you're really excited." Jane answered quickly and quietly. Hoping and praying that he was much more concerned about his friends on the television.

"'Kay." The little boy didn't move. Both women visibly relaxed.

"I should get back to the dinner preparations. Is everyone coming?" Maura walked to the kitchen. She purposely added an extra sway to her jean-clad hips as she retreated. Jane noticed, immediately, and followed close behind.

"Yeah." She cleared her suddenly drying throat. It had only been a month since the birth of their daughter, and several extra weeks since the last time Maura had sent her any signals. No matter how long it has been, Jane's detective's skills would always be attuned to these kind of signals. "Even Frost and Korsak."

"Good!" Maura beamed. She loved entertaining and she loved family dinners. Jane helped her wife unload several grocery bags, placing a variety of ingredients on the marble countertops. Watching Jane bend at the waist to lift the final bag from the floor, a surgically precise hand landed on a muscular, barely covered by basketball shorts, backside with increased speed and force. Maura just had to smack the booty that was on display.

Jane stood straight up and looked at Maura so quickly she was dizzy. As she advanced on her wife, backing her against the counter, a hum, bordering on a quiet growl escaped at the feel of full body contact. "Be careful. You're playing with fire."

"I'm fully healed, Jane, there's no reason to be careful." At the mention of her c-section birth Jane noticeably cooled off, but kept their bodies close.

"It's only been a month, Maur." Jane's fiery expression melted into concern.

"The good thing about being a doctor is understanding the process the human body goes through while healing. I know the stages and I know my body. There were no complications during the surgery so I'll just have to be gentle with the incision site for a couple more weeks, but other than that I feel perfectly normal. I have one constant sensation lately and it's not one of discomfort, I can assure you." The wicked twinkle returned to hazel eyes.

"And you're telling me this an hour before we're supposed to be hosting family dinner? A dinner that still needs preparing?" Jane's thin lips grazed the plump ones being offered so generously. "Why must you torture me?" Their lips met gently, cautious to keep their passion under control. Maura was the one to break free from the kiss and continue with the task at hand.

The blonde temptress looked to her wife one last time and answered the question. "I want to make sure you save room for dessert."

xxxxxx

The long wooden table had been cleared of the debris and leftover morsels from dinner. Maura was in the kitchen wrapping up small portions for her guests to take with them. The Rizzoli's and adopted family sat around and chatted, using this time to pass around a giggling baby Angie. Frost was particularly selfish when it came to his turn. Watching him with the infant made everyone silently wonder if the ladies man was finally thinking about settling down and having a few of his own. The way his naturally bright and gentle smile seemed to light up with extra wattage just for Angie made the onlooker's hearts swell at the display. Jane kept a careful eye on her partner though, making sure his intentions weren't to try and slide out the door with her daughter up his sleeve.

"I just can't get over this head of curls!" Frost's handsome face was overtaken by an open-mouthed smile as he rubbed his nose against a fuzzy head. "Are you sure you're the mom?" Smile was gone, he deadpanned the question in Jane's direction.

"I keep asking my beautiful wife the same question." All eyes were now looking in the direction of the kitchen. "I have to believe her since she can't lie. That," a slender finger pointed, "little cutie is mine." Jane reached out with her marked, perfect mothering hands, signaling that her partner's time was up. The younger detective just shrugged and handed Angie over to her rightful owner. On his way back to his seat he scooped a giggling, fully clothed Bradley from Korsak's bouncing knee.

The eldest detective had made his way into the Rizzoli family and took on the role of grandpa. Jane couldn't be happier to have the older man be such an important person to her children. He had always been a major influence in her life, and she wanted to pass that on. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as Korsak grumbled to the younger man next to him.

"Who wants some cake?" Maura entered the room holding a platter that cradled the perfect coconut cake.

"That looks amazing, Maura!" Frankie's sweet tooth caused him to speak up.

"It's an old recipe Hope gave me years ago. I actually forgot about it for some time, but I thought tonight would be the perfect night to try it. Coconut just seems to pair well with summer." She set the cake on the table.

"Well, I'm excited to try it." Frankie leaned in and replied to the long explanation with a sideways smile. At the sound of a familiar word, Bradley sat up straight and decided that now was the perfect moment to show off his new expanded vocabulary.

"I'm ah-roused." That effectively put Bradley in the spotlight.

"Oh!" Korsak looked to Jane, his lips forming an "o".

"Janie!" Angela yelled through a whisper. "What are you teaching this child?" That caused six sets of eyes to shift over to the blushing detective. Tommy was too busy laughing and a curious TJ started to question what was happening. Maura could barely contain her own giggles but she placed a comforting hand in Jane's thigh before answering for her wife.

"He's just picking up words he hears around the house. It's normal behavior." The doctor casually explained.

"Not helping, babe." Jane mumbled from the corner of her mouth.

"Why would you teach him that?" The grandmother spoke up again.

"We explained that it meant 'excited'." Maura batted her eyes innocently.

"So that's a word you just use around the house?" Frost asked with a teasing smirk as he tried to control the child who was trying to get to the cake with his bare hands.

"Once!" Jane huffed and settled back into her chair, covering her red face with her hands.

"I think it's time we change the subject, serve up some cake, and hope the term is forgotten. Soon." Maura stood and started to cut the cake. Placing perfectly even slices on plates and handing them to each adult at the table. The children received two smaller sized pieces. Everyone ate in a comfortable, amused silence.

After their guests were long gone and Bradley had been in bed since the house had emptied. The excitement of the evening proving to be too exhausting for the boy. Angie was tucked away in her crib and under close surveillance by the best baby monitors money could buy. The married couple cleaned up with a practiced ease.

"We are never talking around him again." Jane was the first to break the silence.

"That's just not possible." Maura entertained Jane's irrational response to the incident and continued to hand her a small plate to dry.

"We won't talk to each other about us, or our feelings for one another. It gets us in trouble." The brunette put the now dry plate in the cabinet and folded her dish towel.

Maura dried her hands and turned to look at her wife. "You're saying that I should not tell my wife, Bradley's mother, how much I love her in front of him?" She placed a hand on the curve of her hip and tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"Well, no." Jane looked to the floor and kicked at an imaginary spot on their pristine hardwood floors. Her socked foot barely making a sound.

"And I shouldn't hug you or tell you how much I missed you when you get home from work?" The blonde stepped closer but kept her hip against the counter and space between their bodies. She looked up at her wife with the expression she often wore when she knew she was about to win an argument.

"Of course you should." Angular shoulders sagged noticeably.

"I think the solution to this small, insignificant incident would be to whisper and try to avoid words that'll catch his attention." The void between their bodies vanished. "Ready for dessert?"

"I already had cake. Very arousing cake." Jane smirked. Maura just laughed at the small joke and left the kitchen, making her way to their bedroom. Before she made it out of the great room, she stopped to retrieve an envelope from the small table by the front door.

"This came for you." She handed the stiff, perfectly square piece of mail to Jane, who was no more than a step behind her wife.

"It looks like an invitation, I've seen enough of these recently." She chuckled deeply. Jane opened the envelope and read the card within, a smile reached her eyes. "It's an invitation to Lindsay and David's wedding."

"Oh, how nice of them to invite us. When is it?"

"December. Christmastime in the city should be nice. Maybe we can convince the family to take the kids for a few nights and make a weekend getaway out of it?" Jane tossed the invitation aside and wrapped her long arms low around Maura's waist. She pressed her pelvis flush against her wife's, careful not to apply too much pressure to tender areas and just enough to the sensitive spots.

"We'll put in a request with Angela tomorrow, and book the hotel room." Maura husked against Jane's lips.

"Ok. It's settled. Now, how 'bout that dessert?" The tall woman was moving towards the bedroom and pulling the ME with her. Taking long, graceful steps down the hall. "I am very excited for it." As the door closed behind the couple, both women felt a new sense of completion to their lives. Lives that would be lived fully, happily, and forever filled with love.

**A/N: This story, no matter how insignificant in the grand scheme of things, is dedicated to Lee Thompson Young. The news today was devastating and a hard hit to all in the fandom. I had this written before I had heard the news and after reading it over before posting, I can only hope I wrote Frost properly. The actor behind the character made him enjoyable to watch as well as write. Rest in Peace.**


End file.
